DBZ Xenoverse: The Potara Warrior
by The Potara Fusion
Summary: Majin Buu, the universe's greatest threat, has finally prevailed in the battle against Earth's last hope: the fusion between the Saiyan warriors Goku and Vegeta. A different journey begins, a new disturbance within the fabrics of time itself manifesting beyond the Z-Fighters' focus. Is there a fighter worthy to face this looming doom for reality?
1. Chapter 1: A Fresh Start on Life

**WARNING:**

 **This fanfiction is heavily inspired by the video game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, as indicated by the title. If you have not played the game and do not wish for that story to be spoiled for you, DO NOT READ this story until you have completed the game!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Fresh Start on Life**  
 **  
**

* * *

"Eww! It doesn't get any more disgusting than this!"

Dark red walls of squishy material flanked the bright yellow glow illuminating in the cramped environment of Majin Buu's body, Vegetto's head moving from side to side. He rose up slowly from one knee, having recovered from the fall after the absorption.

His head titled upward in the direction he felt was the head, the sinster and gloating laughter resonating inside of Buu's body. The fusion naturally glared up in annoyance at Buu's celebration.

"Give me a break!"

Vegetto grunted lightly, lifting two fingers up and blocking his ears out.

"Argh...fruitcake. It's bad enough to be in here, but to have to endure that ridiculous laughter of his?"

His expression brightened slightly, confident smirking down once he dropped his hands down into his line of sight.

"On the bright side, the barrier did the trick! He hasn't been able to turn me into Buu goo."

The fusion quickly dropped his arms, having took once last glance around before narrowing his eyes towards a dark abyss to his right.

"Well, I better get busy. Finding a way out of this place won't be a picnic. The others are still in here...I can feel it. But where?"

Letting out a deep sight, Vegetto relaxed his shoulders as the golden energy barrier opened above his head, cascading down from his body to the ground he stood on. His eyes narrowed suddenly, a sudden pressure in his chest rising and building within his heart. He blinked hard, widening his eyes fully at the light blocking his entire sight.

* * *

Yet as quickly as it began, the light suddenly receded away, leaving Vegetto standing alone on a stonecobble sidewalk and gazing out into the open black sky before him. The fusion blinked hard, glancing around.

The strange and empty platform held various gardens and ornate huts, lining the outer edges of what appeared to be a floating platform that spanned for two hundred feet. Vegetto kept his perplexed expression and turned around fully to gain a better understanding of his environment.

He instinctively gasped, jumping back slightly at the massive green dragon looming merely a few feet above his body. Shenron let out a low growl, his deep voice suddenly booming out.

"Farewell for now!"

The massive green dragon then detonated into a glowing gold beam of energy, shooting upwards and splitting off into seven opposing directions to return the natural blue sky to the world. Vegetto stared up at the massive golden hourglass clock that stood in the heart of the platform, studying the golden frameworks surrounding it.

His attention soon diverted to his left, the sound of a familiar voice catching him off guard.

"Who are you? I recognize your face but I can't recall your name."

Vegetto blinked, his eyes locking with Trunks' who stood across the cobblestone pathwalk away. The two nearly mirrored their shocked expressions, Vegetto speaking next.

"Trunks? What is this place...where am I?"

Trunks blinked, studying Vegetto for a moment.

"Those voices...father's. And Goku's?"

His eyes widened back up, the discovery clear across his face.

"How is this possible?! My father and Goku are fused together?"

Vegetto remained silent, turning his gaze down to another figure that moved forward to Trunks' left and stood nearly waist high. Her pink skin nearly glowed in the sunlight, her gi a clear indication of her Kai status in the universe, and she smiled brightly at Vegetto with her pointed ears twitching slightly.

"It's the work of the Potara, Trunks! If two separate beings put the earrings on opposing ears, the earrings attach them together and fuse the two into one being!"

Vegetto blinked hard once more, staring at the small woman in confusion.

"I still have no idea what is going on here. Who are you, and what is this place?"

The smaller woman giggled, waving over to her right.

"Introductions can wait for now. Follow me to the Time Vault, and I'll explain everything. The fabric of time itself is in danger, and we're going to need your power to stop it."

The woman did not wait for a response, slowly heading toward a bright blue portal across the grassy knolll in front of the two Saiyan warriors. Trunks and Vegetto both exchanged another glance, soon following after her in obedient silence.


	2. Chapter 2: The Scroll of Eternity

**Chapter 2: The Scroll of Eternity**

* * *

The trio now stood together in silence inside of a new dome shaped room, nearly completely open aside from the large ornate crystal shaped portal openings encircling around the entire dome room. Vegetto's eyes wandered around the area for a moment, using the small break to fully capture in his environment.

The fusion's eyes then quickly darted back down, landing back on the small woman standing with her hands clasped together.

"Alrighty then! Now, we have time for introductions!"

She brazenly gestured towards herself with a flair of her left hand.

"I am known as the Supreme Kai of Time, keeper of history itself. The progression of time and all things is under my care, something that I require assistance with."

The small woman lowered her arm, keeping her warm smile.

"But before we get more into that, your second question was about this world that is the Toki Toki. A small little haven free from the time stream that exists for our universe, where I am left alone to my work."

She giggled slightly before nodding her head towards Trunks.

"That is, until I found Trunks here."

Trunks nodded in recognition, turning towards Vegetto with narrowed eyes.

"Right, I'm sure you're familiar with the split I caused in the time stream to warn Goku about the Androids all those years ago. I created two universes in the process, causing the Supreme Kai of Time here a rather large predicament when history changed in Goku's survival."

He glanced down to the floor.

"She had originally decided to keep both of our timelines open in recognition for preserving Goku's life to make a better future, but neither of us foresaw Majin Buu's return. Everything that I had rebuilt was torn down once again...and the Supreme Kai decided it would be best to close the original universe that gave birth to the current universe we now live in."

Vegetto blinked in confusion, turning back towards the Supreme Kai.

"Close the universe?"

The Supreme Kai nodded her head curtly.

"My abilities involve maintaining the timestream as I deem fit, and with Trunks' universe completely decimated back down to the last surviving member, I decided it was best to save him and put him on a more noble path with your timeline now reaching a state of prosperity."

Vegetto shook his head, frowning back at the woman.

"No, we're not finished yet. Majin Buu has returned in our universe as well, I need to stop him before he destroys everything again."

The Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks both blinked hard in response to Vegetto's sense of urgency, staring at him blankly. The woman's lips dipped slightly into a frown.

"You...don't remember what happened?"

Vegetto raised an eyebrow.

"I was fighting Majin Buu only a few minutes ago, trying to save my friends and family from his insides before destroying him."

The Supreme Kai of Time sighed lightly.

"Majin Buu is defeated. He's been beaten for more than five years now actually."

Vegetto blinked hard in response, the woman pressing on with her questioning.

"Goku and the others managed to overcome him after separating inside of his body. The magical properties of Buu disrupted the Potara fusion somehow, killing you in the process."

The woman smiled slightly, raising her right hand back up with her pointer finger extended to the ceiling.

"Which, is the key here: you were actually killed! The fusion may not have been as permanent as we believed, but it did create a new being."

She kept her warm smile, nodding to Trunks who had turned his gaze back to her.

"And like Trunks, you were now alone in a universe where your purpose and future were unclear. Until now!"

Trunks' expression lit up slightly.

"That's why you had me wish for a powerful ally from Shenron! You knew he'd restore the fusion-I mean Vegetto, back to life!"

Vegetto stared silent back at the woman, who nodded proudly to Trunks with a grin.

"Exactly! Answering your-"

The Supreme Kai of Time pointed directly at Vegetto with her right hand.

"-third question."

Vegetto narrowed his eyes.

"I never asked a third question."

"Sure you did! Perhaps not out loud, but I can see it in your eyes altogether. You wonder: what purpose do I have in reviving you to aid me in managing the flow of time that I can't possibly handle?"

The Supreme Kai of Time giggled sheepishly, nodding towards her left.

"Well, you see, it has to do with that sinister glow and violent dark energy surging around the scroll over there."

Vegetto blinked, turning his head to where the woman pointed. He instinctively walked towards the scroll resting neatly on the pedestal above the room, moving up the steps for a closer look. He paused, studying the ornate artifact that was nearly darkened entirely from the black energy encasing it.

The fusion twitched slightly, a small eruption of purple electricity springing forward towards him. He turned slightly, his head towards the Kai.

"What's wrong with it?"

Trunks kept his stern expression.

"Someone's attempting to alter the timestream of this universe. That is the Scroll of Eternity you are looking at, containing everything that has happened in the past 75 million years until the current events."

He soon moved forward as well, walking up the steps to join Vegetto close to the scroll.

"There is some being in this universe that is attempting to change history, for some reason we still don't know. Something we're hoping you'd help us change."

The Supreme Kai of Time nodded her head slightly, placing her hands on her hips.

"My power is limited in this case, as someone else is currently manipulating the sources through a means I can't control. Which means that, until that force is dealt with, I can't correct the timestream."

Trunks smirked slightly, his head turning to Vegetto.

"Our only course of action here is to visit these disruptions in time and make sure that everything happens the way it is supposed to. If we can do that, the manipulator will have no choice but to reveal themselves in an effort to stop us."

Vegetto kept his eyes narrowed, his stern expression locked with Trunks' questioning stare.

"So, ready to relive the past?"

The fusion turned his eyes back to the glowing scroll, his tone firm.

"Where do we start?"

Trunks reached for the scroll, carefully wrapping his right hand around the ornate roll. The dark energy seemed to engulf his hand, disappearing into the black energy. Yet Trunks showed no signs of discomfort, holding the scroll out to Vegetto.

"This current manipulation is happening with the Saiyan threat to Earth, seventeen years ago. Raditz's power level is being spiked to a tier that Goku and Piccolo can not possibly match, and if left unchecked, will kill them both to completely undo the current history."

Vegetto nodded, reaching out and grasping the scroll. He clutched it in his right hand, raising another eyebrow back at Trunks.

"Alright, I'll take care of it. How do I use this scroll though?"

Trunks took a step back.

"It's as simple as focusing on the dark energy surrounding the scroll. The distortion of history is saturated in it, so it should take you right to the very first manipulation this being as made towards the fight between Raditz and Goku."

The fusion paused, glancing uneasily down at the scroll for a moment. He then closed his eyes, the bright glare of light illuminating his eyelids suddenly. Vegetto grunted lightly, the intensity of the brightness increasing steadily.

 _Great...this again._


	3. Chapter 3: The First Time Patrol

**Chapter 3: The First Time Patrol**

* * *

 _Age 761_

The booming explosions had finally ceased out in the open, luscious countryside far from civilization. On the ground laid the two warriors Goku and Piccolo, both having their eyes tightly shut and panting heavily as their bodies desperately attempted to recover from the pain that had been inflicted.

Across the way lay the body of Goku's son, Gohan, who had been knocked completely unconscious. A large shadow blocked the boy's small body from the sun, cast by the proud and confident Raditz. The chest piece of his armor had been cracked slightly, but no other visible signs of damage existed.

 _You are the first Saiyan to ever damage me like this, nephew. You are a true warrior who is worthy of being a Saiyan!_

The smirk quickly turned into a frown.

 _And so...I shall give you a death that is also worthy of a Saiyan._

Raditz's left arm hoisted upwards into the air, forming a bright and volatile ball of pink energy in his grasp. However, before the Saiyan could carry out the final step after his charge up, his arms locked upwards in the surprise full nelson hold applied by Goku. Raditz's eyes widened in shock and confusion, beginning to thrash violently in vain.

"Why you wretch! I should have killed you!"

Goku cringed heavily, clinging desperately to Raditz's shoulders to keep the hold locked in tight. His eyes tightly shut, his shouting booming out from behind Raditz's back.

"Piccolo! Piccolo! Your attack...let's go!"

Raditz paused momentarily in his thrashing, his wide eyes turning to the squatting Namekian warrior standing about ten meters away with two fingers tapping onto his forehead. Bright blue energy sparked around the fingers, Piccolo's dark laughter capturing his excitement of the moment.

"Goku sometimes you amaze even me. Now hold tight...this will take some time! And don't listen to anything he says!"

Raditz grunted heavily, his right hand flying backwards over his head and managing to latch onto Goku's head for a split second. The smaller Saiyan pulled his chin in slightly, releasing the grip as Raditz shouted in frustration.

"Kakarot, you're a fool! How do you expect to dodge that beam and hold me at the same time?!"

Goku chuckled lightly, tightly shutting his eyes while tensing his arm muscles.

"You're right...I can't. We'll both die."

Raditz's eyes widened even further.

"What?! That's insane! You'll be killed; is that what you want?!"

Goku grunted, vaulting Raditz over his grip to dissuade further resistance from the Saiyan.

"If it's the only way to beat you!"

Piccolo grunted, his hand now fully encased in the yellow glow.

"Goku, it's time!"

Raditz's stare remained wide, watching the Namekian drop his two fingers into a deathly point to the Saiyan's own heart.

"Special...Beam...Cannon...FIRE!"

The blast rapidly surged forward, along with a dark purple glow quickly erupting up from underneath Raditz's boots. His eyes flashed into a luminescent red for a split second, a large breath of relief escaping his lungs.

 _What...my power...it returned!_

Raditz smirked at the burden on his shoulders now being significantly weaker, quickly grasping onto Goku's wrists with both hands. Goku's eyes widened in shock, letting out a large yelp as he suddenly summersaulted over Raditz's back from the force of his older brother's throw. Flipping forward, Goku collided chest first into the energy beam fired forward by Piccolo, much to both of their surprise.

The blast sent Goku flying backwards onto the ground a few feet away, kicking up dirt in his collapse while Piccolo's one arm rag dolled in front of him from exhaustion. Raditz merely sidestepped to his right once the beam had reached him, chuckingly darkly as his enemies' last hope disappeared into the blue sky above.

"I have to admit, it has been a long time since I've faced adversaries who were worthy prey. Kakarot may not have been nearly as strong as me, but he was right after all in the end: strength isn't everything. Through extensive luck and planning, you nearly had me dead to rights. And I cannot help but congratulate you on that success."

Piccolo nearly dropped to his knees, panting heavily with his last remaining arm dangling lazily in front of him.

"However, we both know now that you have no chance at winning. So I hope you're ready, and since Kakarot chose the easy way out, you'll suffer for causing me such frustration!"

A loud beep caught Raditz's attention, forcing the Saiyan to turn his eyes away from Piccolo. He blinked in confusion, the loud blips and beeps from the scouter complimenting the rising digits flashing across his scouter's visor.

 _What...another one of Kakarot's friends? No...the scouter...one million...two million...three million..."_

The scouter suddenly erupted into a blaze on his right face, the Saiyan quickly shutting his eye in reflex and caressing the small burn mark on his face.

"Impossible...there's nothing in this entire universe that powerful..."

His eyes turned back to Piccolo, staring in confusion at the awkward expression across the Namekian's face. His pupils had disappeared entirely, a small trail of spit emerging down the right side of his mouth before slowly crumpling to the floor.

Having held his white gloved hand in a karate chop fashion, Vegetto held a confident smirk as he relaxed his arm back down to his side, locking his eyes directly with Raditz.

"Now it's just the two of us."

Raditz blinked once, his eyes still wide. He felt his own body tremble at the sight of volatile electricity suddenly erupting around Vegetto's body, his mouth slightly agape.

"It can't be...that energy. My scouter broke...but...but I can feel your power from here."

Vegetto kept his eyes narrowed.

"Who are you working for?"

Raditz paused, breathing in lightly.

"That voice...Kakarot? But...that green man killed you."

Vegetto clenched his fists in response, slowly moving forward on the ground in a threatening loom. His pace remained slow, walking slowly as Raditz instinctively took a step back.

"You weren't supposed to survive that attack; who is keeping you alive?"

Raditz's eyes still remained wide.

"No...those voices...Prince Vegeta? This...this is impossible!"

Vegetto suddenly bursted forward, his right hand having developed in a fist that shot into Raditz's stomach within a millisecond. The larger Saiyan's eyes widened out to the very brims, keeling forward onto Vegetto's arm and grasping onto the forearm with both hands.

The fusion took a step back, keeping his frown while Raditz crumpled to the floor on his knees, clutching his abdomen.

"If you're wondering how much power I used there, it wasn't even a very small percentage for even this form. I'll give you one last chance: tell me who is helping you. Now."

Raditz coughed, his head dropping onto the grass in his desperation to ease the pain.

"I...don't...I don't know what you're talking about! I am a..a..Saiyan warrior...serving the last surviving prince of...of...our race!"

Vegetto sighed, kneeling down onto his right knee next to Raditz. He slipped his left hand up to Raditz's chest, lightly placing two fingers to the Saiyan's sternum without resistance.

"Then we're done here."

Raditz's eyes remained wide as a bright yellow beam easily tore into his chest, blasting out through his back. His eyes rolled into his head before slowly crumpling down onto the ground to bring the still body count to four.

The four warriors including Gohan remained silent in the slightly breeze that followed, the battle having fully ended with only the four bodies now lying on the ground.

* * *

The bright white glow slowly faded away inside of the Time Vault, Vegetto emerging from the energy with a small frown. His eyes turned to Trunks, who offered a warm smirk in response.

"Well done, the anomaly has been corrected. The flow of time is now back to normal."

The fusion reached over to the pedestal, placing the scroll down into its resting wooden placement holders yet kept his stern expression locked on Trunks.

"We weren't fast enough to make it in time. Raditz was able to escape Piccolo's attack, changing the history of order there."

Trunks nodded, turning to his left.

"Don't worry, the important thing that needs to be corrected here is that strange energy that made Raditz strong enough to break Goku's hold."

The Supreme Kai of Time waddled up to Trunks' left side, nodding with a big smile at Vegetto.

"Right, I can rewrite the instances that occurred here in the Scroll of Eternity back to the way it was supposed to happen, such as removing your presence there entirely. The important thing is that you deal with the anomaly that made the distortion in history possible at all: the one that gave Raditz the strength to escape Goku's hold over him."

Vegetto dipped his head slightly, crossing his arms.

"I felt the energy. It wasn't much of a powerup to him, but it gave Raditz a massive edge over Goku and Piccolo. Someone or something amplified his power...the spike felt exactly like the same one Babidi gave me-"

The fusion huffed.

"-I mean...Vegeta whenever he accepted the power up."

Trunks nodded in recognition, turning back to face Vegetto.

"Right, the trail has gone cold now that you've corrected that change in history. Try to get some rest tonight and we'll see if that someone decides to try and change history again."


	4. Chapter 4: Great Power

**Chapter 4: Great Power**

 _The calm sea waters gently pulled in and out of the shore in the bright daytime blue sky, wetting the black pair of boots deep into the sand. Clad in the famous orange and blue gi top worn by Goku, Majin Buu kept his eyes trained in the sky at the floating figure above after letting out a very deep sigh._

 _The figure's golden hair indicated his Super Saiyan form, smirking down confidently at Majin Buu. He lifted his white gloved right hand, his thumb pointing to himself._

 _"Great power, don't waste it. Whaddya say you try it out on yours truly?"_

* * *

Back in the Time Vault, Trunks stared down at the scene unfolding on the opened canvas of the scroll he held. The Saiyan turned his head slightly to his left, yet kept his eyes trained on the two warriors trading fists.

"I've seen this fight before, why are we looking at it again?"

The Supreme Kai of Time moved out from Trunks' side, coming to a halt in front of him.

"I want you to get more acquainted with who we are dealing with here Trunks. You know the history, but you don't know the man himself."

Trunks took his eyes off the scroll, raising an eyebrow at the Kai.

"What's so complicated about him though? He is my father and Goku fused together...that seems pretty simple to me."

The Supreme Kai stared back at Trunks with a sarcastic stare.

"Simple? Do you even realize what you just said?"

Trunks blinked, prompting a sigh from the Supreme Kai before she continued.

"Your father and Goku share some similarities, but in all regards to their personalities, they are nearly identical opposites. This fusion between them is a walking timebomb just waiting to explode."

Trunks frowned, turning back to the scroll.

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

The Supreme Kai nodded at the scroll.

"I told you, I want you to revisit this history here and learn more about his personality."

Trunks grunted, his frustration slightly clear in his voice.

"I already have, Supreme Kai of Time! He was the most cocky fighter I've ever seen, taunting and playing with Buu instead of ending the threat quickly!

Trunks grunted, lightly slapping the scroll canvas with a flick of his three fingers.

"Just look at him trash talk and toy with him! He was just an arrogant jerk that didn't do what needed to be done only to satisfy his overinflated ego!"

The Saiyan paused, rolling the scroll up into his right fist with his glare locked sharply on the Kai.

"Look, I know you told me telepathically that I had to play along with keeping up niceties, but I can't do this any longer if you're going to subject me to what he's truly capable of. He may be the strongest fighter in this universe, but I won't put up with that self absorbed egotist."

His glare intensified slightly, while the Supreme Kai of Time stared back blankly.

"If your prodigy here was so special, maybe you could have sent him to my timeline when I needed someone that strong. Maybe then I could have been there to laugh when he was absorbed like the arrogant fool he is."

The Supreme Kai of Time persed her lips together, placing her hands on her hips.

"Trunks, that's no way to talk about your father."

Trunks' tone became icy, quickly raising his right pointer finger to the Kai threateningly.

" _ **He**_ is _**not**_ my father. My father may be proud, but this man is far worse in his self absorbed actions than Dad ever can be. He learned humility, something this disaster of a fusion would never learn."

The Supreme Kai of Time shook her head.

"Then you didn't revisit the history well like I told you."

Trunks kept his glare, but raised his eyebrow slightly again in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

The Kai shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, you said he was just an arrogant fool. But do you know why he taunted Buu as much as he did, rather than destroy him?"

Trunks remained silent, watching on as the Supreme Kai of Time break out into a smile.

"Because he didn't want to, not with most of Buu's victims being alive in the absorption. I don't really know for certain, but I doubt he would have been comfortable with killing his own sons and friends left in Buu. So, he had to find a better way and save them before finishing the job."

The Kai shrugged her shoulders.

"And if Buu would have figured out that Vegetto wanted to save his friends and family that he himself had control over, Buu would realize that ace in the hole. So how do you stop Buu from figuring out that he has control over the objective that would give you true victory?"

Trunks' expression softened slightly, the Kai winking at him with her left eye.

"You taunt him, you berate and degrade him. You push and push and push until he is so lost in his rage, he desperately searches for any means to beat you. All Vegetto had to do was give a convincing reason for toying with Buu: to boost his own ego. Cut off a head tentacle a few minutes later, and viola! You get yourself absorbed without a second thought from Buu, giving you access to his inner workings to free your loved ones before you do what everyone needs you to do."

The Kai perched onto her tippie toes, lightly tapping on the scroll.

"If you had been studying like I told you to, then you'd know that his plan worked in the end. It worked so well that even you were fooled by it."

Trunks glanced between the Kai and the scroll for a moment, dropping his arm back down to his side with the scroll in defeat. He let out a small sigh, staring meekly with his eyebrow still raised.

"If that's not who he really is, then what is his personality?"

The Supreme Kai's smile morphed into a smirk, moving back a step.

"That, my dear Trunks, is the real question."

Trunks' eyebrow twitched, caught off guard by the sudden silence when the Kai failed to continue on with the statement.

"Well...what is his personality?"

The Supreme Kai of Time scoffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"How the heck should I know?!"

Trunks fell to the floor with a loud groan, quickly scrambling back up to his feet in an angry yell.

"Then what was the whole point of all this?!"

The Kai giggled in response, dropping her hands onto her hips again.

"That no one knows who Vegetto really is? I don't even think he does..."

She nodded towards the open doorway behind Trunks, flipping her hands in a sweeping motion.

"Why don't you go find out? I know you're still a little sore about what happened with Buu in your timeline and seeing his antics in the scroll, but I'm willing to bet you're going to find out you have a lot more in common with him than you think. And that way, you won't have to pretend to respect him like you were doing before."

Trunks dipped his head, nodding once in response to the Kai before turning on his heel and heading towards the archway. He slipped through the door, leaving the Kai alone in the Time Vault.


	5. Chapter 5: Great Responsibility

**Chapter 5: Great Responsibility**

* * *

The hallway Trunks walked through finally opened into a massive courtyard below a flight of stone steps, stretching nearly as far as the eye could see. The Saiyan kept his hands buried in his coat pockets, sighing lightly as he turned his head to the green dome ceiling above.

He thought to himself for a moment, moving forward while wondering about how tall the dome truly was. Perhaps a mere half mile? Or a full one?

 _It could even be two miles up for all I know._

Trunks' eyes then darted downwards, shaking his head slightly at the sight before him. He had approached a nearby pond that was placed neatly in front of a row of green bushes and trees hanging over it, the water still with the lack of present wind about.

Sitting at the edged cross legged was Vegetto, who kept his eyes closed in a meditative state. His gloved hands laid lightly on his knees, slowly opening his eyes as Trunks came to a halt a few meters away.

"Did the disturbance reveal itself again?"

Trunks shook his head, despite his knowledge that Vegetto was not looking at him.

"No, it's been pretty quiet. The Supreme Kai of Time wanted me to check in on you, see how things were."

Vegetto kept his head forward, staring at the still water.

"I'm fine. I'd be doing better if we could get on with the next mission."

Trunks' emotionless expression twisted down into a frown.

"This takes time, Vegetto. We don't even know for certain that they'll alter history again, let alone when they'll strike."

He crossed his arms.

"You should take this time to rest up instead of complaining."

Vegetto's eyes narrowed slightly in response, a small breath escaping his lips before speaking.

"I can't. The only reason why I agreed to any of this anyway is because I thought I could just focus on a mission without having these interruptions. Now I'm stuck here..."

His eyes remained locked on the reflection in the water.

"..wondering how I even exist in the first place."

Trunks shrugged his shoulders.

"Well...the Kai did say you were killed when Goku and Vegeta split inside of Buu. So all we had to do was wish for a powerful ally and Shenron revived you."

Vegetto shut his eyes tightly again, shaking his head once.

"You say that as if it's simple to understand. But I can remember everything those two had. Their emotions...their feelings. Their families, and how much they love them."

The fusion grunted lightly.

"There is no Vegetto, it's just two Saiyans sharing a body. I don't feel anything of my own...all I can feel is Kakarot...Vegeta...nothing else."

Trunks kept his frown, shrugging his shoulders instinctively in his unsure attempt to console.

"Still...that's just what fusion is. It's not just two bodies attached together, it's the creation of one being. Two beings become one."

Vegetto scoffed, a small sarcastic chuckle ringing out from his throat.

"Bah...just listen to you repeat yourself. You don't even understand what it's like to feel such a strong emotional connection with someone. Only for you to know that it isn't yours...that you shouldn't even exist."

Trunks' narrowed eyes intensified.

"Maybe I don't. But at least I don't wallow in self pity enough to deny the plain and simple truth: you're alive. You're here, and you can think for yourself. Why does it matter who's personality is behind your actions?"

Vegetto quickly rose up to his feet, the vibrations in the dirt signaling his annoyance with each step.

"Stupid child, can you not see what I am? I can't even talk without the reminder that I am no one unique or independent slapping me in the face!"

The fusion whirled around to face Trunks, their glares locking.

"You may not care about it since you've always had your own individual self-conscious. But I can only find solace away from not having my own when I'm fighting your battles for you."

Trunks' eyes shot open wider, the fury clear in his expression while his muscles tensed in his arms.

"Fight my battles?! Who do you think you are, talking down to me like that?!"

Vegetto nearly growled in response, balling his gloved hands into fists.

"Why didn't you stop Raditz then, instead of making me fight him when we both know my power wasn't needed? Did you get too comfortable now that someone else was doing your job?"

"Enough! Both of you!"

The Supreme Kai of Time stood to the side of the two warriors, her hands placed on his small hips with a scornful stared directed at the two. Both warriors turned their attention to her, remaining silent as she spoke.

"This wasn't the kind of bonding I wanted you to form with him, Trunks."

Trunks scoffed, rolling his eyes with the exasperation clear in his voice.

"Me?! I can't even believe half of his fusion was my father, he whines so much! How can you scold me when this guy is too full of himself to even talk normally to anyone?"

The Supreme Kai's glare intensified slightly.

"Trunks, that's enough. Both of you need to calm down and get your mind off of this, and I have just the thing to do that..."

The Kai reached back around her waist, pulling out the Scroll of Eternity from her beltband. The scroll's ominous glow had returned, blackening its appearance in the dark energy encasing it.

"Someone's altering the flow of time again. Their target of manipulation being Frieza this time around."


	6. Chapter 6: A Disposable Commidity

**Chapter 6: A Disposable Commodity**

* * *

 _:fzzt:_

 _:zzzzzzzt:_

 _"Testing...can you hear me?"_

Vegetto's narrowed slits for eyes stared out into the green sky before him, the blue grass on the ground brushing against his white boots in the wind. The fusion inhaled deeply, overcome by a quick nostalgia as memories of Planet Namek swarmed through his head, each thought racing though before he could aptly recall it.

"Yes, it's working just fine."

Trunks' voice rang out in Vegetto's left ear, slightly sharp in the static radiating from the small metal earpiece.

 _"Good. The Supreme Kai wanted me to keep in contact with you on this mission for some reason, and I've managed to place you as close to the disturbance we discovered in the scroll. But we've ran into one small problem..."_

The Potara fusion stepped forward, slowly lowering himself onto the blue grass before him. He hung his legs out over the cliff he now found himself sitting on, his gaze locked onto the five energy signatures only two hundred meters away. He could easily make out the forms, frowning heavily at the sight while Trunks continued.

 _"The energy that was corrupting the source vanished randomly. The time stream is completely normal right now, and nothing seems to be changed."_

Vegetto dipped his head slightly, raising up his right leg and placing his boot onto the ground, resting his arm on his knee.

"Understood, I'll stay here for now in case anything comes up."

* * *

Across the river from where Vegetto perched stood two warriors, the ne clad in the famous orange gi and messy hair standing in between the white skinned tyrant and his three friends who looked on in shock. Goku's eyes remained locked on Frieza momentarily, but widened slightly at the sound of laughter erupting from the man lying to his left.

"Frieza you fool! You don't get it do you?! Kakarot is not an ordinary Saiyan!"

The small prince slowly lifted himself, grunting his struggle to sit upright. Unable to go past his elbows, he rested on his forearms with one eye open, mustering all his strength into another chuckle.

"He IS a Super Saiyan!"

Frieza's eyes widened momentarily, before narrowing in annoyance back at the taunting Saiyan Prince.

"That's right, you heard me! If there is a God, he must be good for letting me live long enough to see this day!"

Vegeta chuckled, his body shaking in each boastful taunt.

"How great! This is a dream come true! To see you...beaten by a Saiyan!"

Frieza's eyebrows twitched heavily at the continued laughter emitting from Vegeta, letting out a small grunt as he suddenly launched his right arm upwards. His pointer finger aimed right at Vegeta's left lung, a small blast of pink energy tore through the air and instantly pierced through Vegeta's armor and his body. The Saiyan prince stopped mid laugh, his eyes wide in shock as he collapsed to the ground with a loud thud.

"Enough, loud mouth! On and on like a broken record!"

Goku gasped in horror, glaring back at Frieza with his fists clenched.

"Oh no! What's your problem, he was no threat to you anymore! He couldn't even defend himself! There's no honor in that."

Frieza kept his glare trained on Vegeta, his arms at his side.

"It was the only way I could shut him up. He insists on babbling about that ridiculous legend. There's no such thing as a Super Saiyan!"

Goku's head turned to the left once more, however, his attention caught by Vegeta's timid voice.

"Ka...ka...Kakarot...listen..."

Goku remained silent at Vegeta's request, watching the prince twitch in his extensive and terminal pain as he spoke.

"Don't be so soft! There's no stinking honor in...any of this. It's just a game...play to win. There are no rules..."

Goku kept his frown, watching Vegeta struggle to stay conscious.

"You're...going to have to get over your soft heartedness! Do it...forget about your feelings..."

The prince gagged slightly, a pool of blood escaping his mouth in a violent cough.

"You have to...they'll get you killed Kakarot!"

Goku turned his eyes back to Frieza, his glare intensifying.

"I can't. I can't change who I am, not on the battlefield. My feelings are my guide."

His eyes locked with Frieza's, as if the Saiyan was speaking to him.

"Besides, everybody deserves a chance to change their ways just like you had."

Vegeta scoffed with what little strength remained, a trail of blood flowing down his cheek.

"Fool! You don't know...what...you're dealing with!"

The prince drew Goku's eyes once again, spasming in a fit of coughing for a moment.

* * *

Vegetto's right eyebrow twitched, lifting his right hand to his temple. He turned his gaze down, having heard the entire exchange from his perch as he zone in on the energy signatures. The nostalgia he had felt before completely froze to a singular scene, the blurry image becoming picture clear.

A lone, blue crest bounced and rolled along the ground, the clanking of the metal deafening in the fusion's mind. It soon toppled over, as if tripped by an invisible force, swaying side to side on the ground while a familiar sinister voice deafened the noise.

 _"Long live the King."_

Vegetto's muscles instinctively tensed, speaking softly.

"Father...no..."

* * *

Trunks blinked hard, turning around suddenly at the frantic movements loudly storming through the Time Vault behind him. He kept his eyes trained on the Supreme Kai of Time, caught off guard as she attempted to forcefully take the Scroll of Eternity in Trunks' hand.

"Get him out of there! Get him out of there right now!"

Trunks raised his right eyebrow, still holding the Scroll away from her grasp.

"Why? We haven't found the disturbance yet...we need to keep looking."

The Supreme Kai of Time slowed her body, breathing long and heavily in an attempt to calm herself. Her voice, while soft, still showed her extensive fear at the situation.

"Listen to me Trunks. Do you remember when I compared Vegetto to a ticking timebomb?"

Trunks nodded slowly.

"Yeah...so what?"

The Supreme Time of Kai nodded her head furiously, clasping her hands together as her voice turned eerily threatening.

"That timebomb I mentioned...is about to go off if-"

The Kai'shead suddenly expanded out ten sizes, the Vault itself shaking from the shockwave of her yell.

"YOU DON'T PULL VEGETTO OUT OF THAT ERA THIS INSTANT!"

Trunks yelped, quickly handing the Scroll over to the Kai of Time with a heavy cringe.

"Alright alright! Sheesh...I don't get what you're so worried about!"

The Supreme Kai of Time ignored the Saiyan, rapidly fumbling with the Scroll to the image of the perched Vegetto. Her expression dropped immediately at the sight of the fusion clutching his head, shaking the Scroll heavily.

"Oh no...c'mon! Not now...not at a time like this!"

Trunks blinked hard, peering over the Kai's right shoulder.

"What? What's going on?"

He instinctively stepped back, the scroll suddenly glowing a ominous dark purple from underneath the Kai's two hands tightly clutching the ends of the Scroll. Her eyes remained wide, staring up from the scroll.

"It can't be...this is what that history changer wanted! This was a trap!"

Trunks blinked once again, his confusion and frustration clear in his face.

"What on Earth are you talking about?"


	7. Chapter 7: A Clear Conscience

**Chapter 7: A Clear Conscience**

* * *

Back on the planet Namek, Goku held his fists upwards, his narrowed eyes on the struggling Vegeta to his left.

"Save your strength, Vegeta."

The small prince coughed violently once again, tightly shutting both eyes.

"No! There's more...he killed..our home planet. It...was him..."

Frieza scoffed, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"He's just a corpse and he's still blabbing. I'll have to gag him to shut him up."

Vegeta's face twitched heavily, reopening his right eye.

"Your father...and mine..."

He spasmed, hyperventilating for a moment before continuing.

"The whole planet...he blew it up. It's true...no one survived but...us. Ask him if you want...he'll tell you...he's proud of it!"

Frieza's smirk widened at Vegeta's desperation, Goku's narrowed eyes widening slightly.

"Please stop talking Vegeta! It's sapping all of your strength!"

Vegeta clutched hard at the dirt, his body shaking even more violently.

"No! Listen...you have to hear this..."

A steady trail of water flowed from the only opened eye of the Saiyan prince, streaming down and washing some of the dried blood as it travelled to the ground.

"We worked...so hard for him. We did everything he asked of us...and more. He took me from my father...when I was just a little boy!"

Goku blinked hard, his expression mirrored in Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan all standing back a few feet from the three.

"He made me do...whatever he wanted. Said he would kill my father...if I didn't. I did...everything he asked...but he...killed him anyway. Along with everyone else..."

Goku's glare returned, his eyes trailing towards Frieza as Vegeta continued.

"He was scared of us...scared that a Super Saiyan would be born someday! And rise up to overthrow him..."

Frieza kept his smirk, his arms still folded across his chest while his tone dripped with sarcasm.

"A touching story."

Vegeta's closed left eye began to water, his eyelid unable to hold the water back as he sniffled slightly.

"Kakarot...please! Destroy...Frieza...he made me what I am! Don't...let him...do it to anyone else! Whatever it takes...stop him! Please!"

Goku's shock intensified, watching Vegeta slowly lie still and his chest come to a halt. The wind ruffled his hair, but nothing more on the still body at Goku's feet.

"Vegeta..."

* * *

Vegetto kept his eyes trained on Vegeta, his slits for eyelids twitching. His mind continued to race without control beneath the controlled exterior that is his physical body, the memories flooding through.

 _These...memories...none of it is mine. None of it is mine...none of it is mine!_

The fusion suddenly doubled over, both hands flying to his head while the dual voice erupted into a short burst of frantic words.

"I wasn't strong enough father!"

Vegetto shook his head, groaning heavily as Vegeta's voice rang out inside of his mind. However, the Prince's speech was more ferocious than usual, his words dripping with venom.

 _He took me from him! He made me his slave...tortured me! Took away my childhood! Killed me! Killed my homeworld! Mocked my Saiyan ancestry! Disgraced me! Humiliated me!_

The fusion continued to writhe, only for the second voice of Goku to ring out next, his tone also deadly and sinister.

 _All of those people..millions of lives taken before their time...crying out for protection with no one to save them! Innocent families...children...crying out for mercy. Only for them to be cut down by that evil villain who enjoys the pain he causes!_

Vegetto stumbled forward, falling off the cliff and crashing into the dirt on all fours. He panted hard, bullets of sweat flowing down his forehead as the two voices became one inside of his head.

 _I can feel the pain of my Saiyan brothers and sisters...the disgraceful death they suffered. The innocent civilians and the proud warriors of a noble race...destroyed in a single ball of energy. Only to satisfy a pleasure and fear from a scared little man..._

The fusion's breathing began to slow, yet he clenched at the dirt with extensive force. Small chunks of dirt began to rise up into the air around Vegetto, sparks of electricity blossoming around his chest.

"He is the cause of my pain..."

The fusion slowly rose to his feet, his gloves tightly clenched in his grasp.

"And I will have my revenge!"

Vegetto then rapidly blasted forward, leaving a trail of blue energy behind him as he closed in on the fighters across the river.

* * *

The Supreme Kai of Time screamed, throwing the scroll at Trunks who stared on with wide eyes.

"He's going to change history!"

The Kai stormed angrily, slamming her foot to the ground in a temper tantrum.

"Go go go! Pull him out of there, kill him, do something! He's going to cause a paradox that will break the boundaries of reality if you don't do something now!"

Trunks gasped, still clutching the scroll tightly.

"But...but I don't understand?! He just writhed in pain for a few moments and now he's suddenly wanting revenge on Frieza?"

The Supreme Kai's frantic words calmed slightly, but her tone still held her fury.

"The fusion isn't just a combination of power Trunks! Everything your father and Goku experienced over the years is fused together within him! All of that hatred built up inside of your father...mixed with Goku's hatred of Frieza's tyranny..."

Trunks' wide eyes turned to the Kai.

"I can't even begin to imagine what he's feeling right now..."

The Supreme Kai scoffed in response.

"Well I can! And he's about to show what he's feeling when he erupts with all of his power on Frieza and shatters the flow of time! And unlike your little adventure to the past, there's nothing I can do now to contain it!"

Trunks pulled at his hair, wildly flaring up in anger at the Supreme Kai of Time.

"So that's why you wanted me to keep in contact with him on this mission?! Why didn't you tell me this could happen?!"

The Supreme Kai's yelling matched trunks' in response, tightly clenching her fists.

"How was I supposed to know that something was going to prevent me from pulling him out of the Scroll?! You were only meant to try and talk him down so he wouldn't come back here so angry...not actually prevent anything!"

Trunks grunted in annoyance, lifting two fingers to the metal earpiece in his right ear.

"Well it seems like our only hope now. If we can't convince him to stand down, everything will be destroyed."


	8. Chapter 8: Dual Revenge

**Chapter 7: Dual Revenge**

* * *

The steam flowing from the fresh crater billowed out into the wind, the breeze sending the dust towards Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin as they watched on. Goku slowly rose to his feet, his solemn expression clear as he lifted Vegeta's lifeless body in his arms.

"I think I understand you now. You weren't grieving over your own death, or because our home planet was destroyed..."

The larger Saiyan glanced over his shoulder, his glare trained on the tyrant smirking back.

"You were grieving because he turned you into what he wanted you to be. You never had a chance to be anything else."

Goku turned back to the fresh crater he had made, lowering down the prince gently into the hole with both arms. He rested on his right knee, slowly shoveling handfuls of dirt over Vegeta's body.

"Well...I still respect you. I know you made a lot of mistakes but now I see that it wasn't all your fault. You had the fiery will of a true Saiyan."

The warrior paused his hands over the dirt, having dropped the final remaining dirt ontop of Vegeta's gloved hand. Almost as if he was grasping the prince's hand itself.

"Please share that with me now. Because I need it."

Goku pulled his hands back, resting on his knee with his head bowed.

"Thank you for saving my son's life and buying me the time I needed to recuperate."

Goku's head lifted, the strong narrowed eyes carrying a new determination in his pupils.

"I'll do my best to carry out your wish."

Turning back to face the tyrant Frieza, Goku clenched his fists together.

"It's true, Vegeta's right. You have no honor!"

Goku tensed, raising his right fist upwards to Frieza.

"For him! And for everyone else you've destroyed! I am going to finish you!"

Frieza kept his smirk, slowly lifting his arms in preparation.

"We'll see about that, won't we?"

Frieza paused however, blinking at the sudden ripple in energy above the two warriors. Goku's widened as well, both warriors turning their sight to the floating figure above.

Volatile sparks continuously snaked around the figure, the glow accentuating off of his white Saiyan boots and gloves. His fists were already clenched tightly together, the narrowed eyes of Vegetto locked squarely on Frieza below.

Frieza and Goku both remained silent, watching as Vegetto slowly descended down to the ground. With a soft "tck", the fusion landed in between both warriors with his back to Goku.

Goku stared on, blinking hard once again.

"Who are you? And how did you get here?"

The Saiyan felt his resolve waver slightly, having locked eyes with Vegetto who had turned his head to meet his stare. The fusion didn't speak a word, only shaking his head once slowly at Goku.

Piccolo's voice soon rung out, his eyes still slightly wide.

"Goku...I think it's time we get out of here."

Goku's eyes turned to his side, keeping his head in place.

"No, I made a promise to Vegeta. And I won't go back on it."

Vegetto's eyebrow twitched slightly at Goku's decree, his body still while Piccolo's calm tone continued.

"I know Goku...but you can't deny the power that is standing in front of you."

Goku's eyes turned back to Vegetto's back, his fists clenching together again.

"Look, I can tell you're not here to hurt us and I can feel your power from here. But I made a promise to defeat Frieza, and I won't go back on that promise even if it means crossing you."

"Kakarot."

Goku's eyes widened, the dual voice emitting from Vegetto having caught him offguard.

"You won't break your promise to him if you leave this planet now. Take your friends and go back home."

Frieza blinked as well, the dual voice having caught his attention.

"What the..."

Goku paused for a moment, still staring at Vegetto's back.

 _Those voices...his outfit..._

The Saiyan's eyes darted to the grave he had just finished, the shock clear in his eyes.

"How..."

Vegetto's eyes rapidly widened to the brim, glaring back at Goku with a small pocket of electricity blasting outwards in every direction.

"I said get out of here right now! Or you can die with him!"

Goku gasped lightly, having covered himself with a small burn freshly engraved into his right forearm. He nodded his head, turning to the others.

"C'mon guys."

Krillin stared dumbfounded as Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo all rose to the sky. He paused, glancing back to Vegetto for a moment before taking off after them.

* * *

Freiza grimaced lightly, watching the four Earthlings take to the sky. He quickly raised his right arm, pointing at the group with his finger extended.

"Only I decides who leaves here today."

The small tyrant blinked suddenly, reeling his arm back at the sudden jolt of electricity surging through his body. He stumbled back a few steps, staring up at the large Saiyan that now stood between him and the group flying above.

Vegetto's glare had only intensified, the electricity surging around his body having been the clear source of Frieza's ailment.

"What a vivid imagination you have there."

His dual voice mocked Frieza's in sarcasm, yet despite it being a jest, his tone carried a much darker emphasis in his words. Frieza trembled a bit, unnerved at the sheer venom in the words spoken by the fusion.

"I...I know who you are."

Vegetto's expression remained unchanged, yet he stood silently as he waited for Frieza to finished.

"I recognize that same whiney voice of Vegeta anywhere. And that other Saiyan too, you must be a fusion of theirs somehow."

The tyrant tensed, his muscles tightly clenching. His words came out weak in his speech, his small body tremors betraying the confident words.

"Two monkeys combined together...making them twice as stupid as before."

A smirk widened across Vegetto's expression, barring his teeth slightly.

"Funny, you think that up yourself?"

Frieza attempted a smirk, but the tyrant could only muster a glare as he instinctively stepped back. The fusion kept his sinister smirk as he moved one step forward, as if denying the tyrant's possible escape.

"I can't help but take in this moment, you know. It's been such a long time since we've seen you, being about ten years or so from the future. And I must say, a part of me is just _dying_ to show you the truth."

Frieza hacked viciously, finding himself rapidly sapped of his strength at the sudden white glove encasing his throat . He clenched at the fusion's wrist, his eyes widening suddenly at the loud explosion of energy that erupted before his eyes in the form of a golden aura. His pupils shot upwards, staring back into the shining turquoise eyes of Vegetto while his golden hair flowed. One of the fusion's voice nearly dominated the other entirely as he spoke next, chuckling along the way at Frieza's horror stricken expression.

"It's just like I told you all those years ago. You were wrong about everything...about my race. About the legend."

Vegetto's eyes twitched heavily, his grip around Frieza's throat intensifying.

"You were wrong about me. I **_am_** a Super Saiyan."

Vegetto's turquoise pupils moved to the left edges of his eyes, the metal earpiece ringing in his ear. The voice was a bit muffled from the violent energy of his aura surging around both him and Frieza, yet the words were clear.

"Vegetto...please. You have to back down."

The fusion merely scoffed in response, quickly launching his free fist into Frieza's stomach. The ground cracked beneath their feet, the tyrant's eyes wide to the brim as he keeled forward.

Vegetto chuckled darkly, forcing Frieza up to his feet. The Arcosian wobbled slightly, trembling in Vegetto's grasp.

"No no...not yet. Did you really think I'd let you get out so easily?"

The fusion's eyes narrowed hard into slits, the energy suddenly flaring out and slashing at the dirt on the island.

"After everything that you've done to me?!"

The metal earpiece twitched in the fusion's ear, still statically ringing out as Vegetto suddenly hoisted Frieza around his left side. The dirt easily dented forward from impact of Frieza's body, the tyrant's throat desperately trying to expand in Vegetto's grip in a cough.

The fusion's arm trembled in holding Frieza still, his wide smirk wide.

"If you kill him now, everything in the timeline will change! Everyone will be too weak, making it more likely for them to die without the experience they gain from Frieza!"

Vegetto roared, quickly launching his free fist forward directly into the middle of Frieza's face. A small trail of purple blood began to stream down Frieza's right nostril, his body nearly limp from the force of the blow.

"Look, maybe I don't really know how you feel right now. But this isn't the way to ease that pain! You can't let yourself be caught up in this."

The fusion's face remained unchanged, yet his movements slowed. He panted lightly, the aura still surging violently around him while he continued to forcefully punch Frieza's head into the dirt.

"If you only want to be a man living out two memories, then finish him. But I know you want something more...you have to fight it! Don't let those memories tell you who you are."

Vegetto continued to pant heavily, his arm still shaking in his grip on Frieza's throat. However, the fusion had dropped his other arm.

"It's who I am...that is all I was ever meant to be. I was only supposed to be their combined powers, working together for once to beat something bigger than themselves..."

The fusion cringed, releasing his grip on the still Frieza. The Arcosian groaned, barely able to make the whimper in his current state while Vegetto rose to his feet slowly, backing away from tyrant.

"But you and that wretched Kai took me away from my end. My purpose was over...and yet you brought me back into this world. I am nobody...just an empty shell stuck with these feelings and memories that I can't even take pride in as my own..."

Vegetto suddenly dropped to both knees, his face buried in his white gloves.

"How can you expect me to be better than those memories when they're all that I have?!"

The earpiece went silent for a moment as Vegetto angrily slammed his right fist down into the ground. Lightning pulsed around his forearm from the impact, the planet nearly shaking apart.

"Because you're here now, despite having been made by those two. You have the freedom to make your own choices now...freedom to be whoever you want to be."

Vegetto kept his arm in place, a small trail of water slowly streaming down his right cheek in shutting his eyes tightly together.

"You may not have a history that you can call your own. But there's nothing stopping you from starting one now."

The fusion panted for a moment, slowly resting back on his knees.

"You still don't understand how I feel."

The voice responding in the earpiece rang out much more solemn than before.

"That's where you're wrong. I know what it feels like."

Vegetto's eyes opened once more, remaining silent as Trunks continued.

"I may not have started out with nothing, but at least I can relate on what it feels like to have nothing to call your own."

Vegetto frowned instinctively, Trunks' words turning darker.

"At least you didn't have to experience the horror of finding your last hope for a better life dead in the rain."

* * *

Piccolo lifted his chin slightly, his narrowed eyes locked on Goku's feet as the group flew in their pack.

"How is your arm?"

Goku kept his head forward, hiding his expression.

"It's alright Piccolo, just a small scratch."

Piccolo sighed lightly in response, dipping his head.

"Look Goku, I know this may not be what you wanted. But you felt that energy...there was nothing-"

"Hey, don't worry about it."

Piccolo blinked, his wide eyes staring back at Goku's cheery smile.

"It was the right call...I could see how strong he was. But I also felt something else."

Gohan turned his head as well, staring at Goku while Krillin blinked as well.

"Well what was it?"

Goku chuckled lightly, turning his gaze forward again.

"Something that I didn't think possible at first. Within him, I saw two sides constantly at ends with each other. Years and years of pointless bickering and fighting, excitingly increasing in intensity as time went on. But it was also exhausting just feeling it; his own stance showed how tired he became from it."

His smile widened a bit.

"But then I saw something else...something that perhaps escaped even his own sight. I finally saw those two sides come together, and put aside their differences. Both of them, merging as one, not just to increase their power. But to bring about peace for them both and finally become...friends."

Piccolo gasped slightly, glancing back.

"That fighter had two voices...two _familiar_ voices. And he called you by your Saiyan name..."

The Namekian's wide eyes glanced back over his shoulder.

"But how is that possible?"

Goku chuckled once more, his head still forward.

"I don't know Piccolo, but if I'm right, then I will see this through. There really was more to Vegeta than I thought before...and now there's no question he really is on our side."

* * *

Vegetto continued to pant lightly, caught offguard by Trunks' sudden revelation. He furrowed his eyebrow a bit, staring down at the still corpse that was Frieza's body.

"I don't know if you remember...but I came from a timeline where Goku died before Androids 17 and 18 showed up. And they killed everyone: Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, all of them."

The fusion rubbed the top of his head, sparks of lightning slashing at the ground around him as Trunks continued.

"Only Gohan managed to escape and survive, he was the one who trained me to help him defeat the androids. We did our best, but one day..."

Vegetto lifted his chin.

"He was killed too."

The fusion glanced towards his ear piece, listening to Trunks struggle on the other end.

"Yeah...he was. He had lost his arm in the fight before it...and knocked me out whenever those two showed up again..."

Vegetto narrowed his eyes at the sound of Trunks' sigh.

"I just wanted to show you that even if we have our differences, you're not the only one that has felt alone. I remember going back in time, hopeful that I could have everything I lost in the brief time I spent with the others."

The fusion's eyes widened at Trunks' solemn voice.

"But after that first argument we had, I suddenly felt like you. And realized that those people weren't my real family: the ones I wanted to be with died all those years ago in a timeline that has been closed."

The golden aura floating around Vegetto suddenly dissipated away, leaving the fusion in his normal state as Trunks finished.

"But that doesn't matter anymore to me. Because I've learned to build a new family, a new purpose in life."

Vegetto scoffed, glancing down.

"Why do I care?"

The fusion then immediately blinked hard, the sound of Goku's voice resonating in his mind.

 _"Wake up!"_

He paused, the memory of the two Saiyans sitting together in the rubble playing in his mind.

 _"Majin Buu has eaten everyone we care about! Everyone is gone! Even Bulma!"_

The fusion's eyes widened a bit, his head tilting to the ground.

 _"It's time we accept that we're starting a new race, one that can be just as strong! Just as proud! But not if we're caught up in so much of our old...birthrights to see what we have right in front of us! We've lost our old race, Vegeta!"_

Vegetto lifted his head slightly, shutting his eyes tightly once the final piece finished playing within his mind.

 _"Let's not lose this one too!"_

Trunks' voice, however, angrily continued within his ear.

"How can you be so callous?! I'm sorry that everything isn't about you, but-"

"No Trunks, I'm sorry. I just...needed a little time to think is all."

Trunks went silent, Vegetto lowering his arms down to his side.

"I understand now, it's alright. You can summon me back to the Time Nest now, I'll let it go through this time."

The fusion glanced up towards the sky with a half smile.

"And thank you, for sharing that with me. I needed that."

The large bright beam of light suddenly engulfed the fusion, leaving the Namekian homeworld behind in the now calm breeze.


	9. Chapter 9: Calming the Storm

**Chapter 9: Calming the Storm**

* * *

The white energy shining brightly within the Time Nest slowly began to dissipate away, Vegetto soon moving forward out of the aura. His eyes landed on both Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time, standing still a few feet in front of him.

The Supreme Kai glared angrily up at the fusion, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well I hope you're happy now. Not only did you cost us a chance at finding out who's behind this time manipulations, but you also created a massive destructive chain of events outside of this plane of existence."

Vegetto frowned, bowing his head slightly.

"Sorry."

Trunks crossed his arms, turning to the Supreme Kai of Time.

"C'mon Supreme Kai, there's no need for this. We made more progress today on something else anyway, on something I think is more important than finding out this culprit."

The Supreme Kai let out a sigh of defeat, dropping her arms.

"Yes, I see that. And even if we're no close to discovering who this mysterious manipulator is, you did fix their influence over Frieza in this era."

Her narrowed eyes returned, waving her right hand dismissively at the two Saiyans.

"But now I have a huge mess to clean up and collateral damage I need to fix here. It's going to take me a couple of days to put everything back the way it's suppose to be in the scroll, get out of my sight."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

The Supreme Kai merely scoffed in response.

"You've helped quite enough for today, Vegetto."

The fusion narrowed his eyes in response, but soon turned on his heel and began to walk towards the nearby exit.

* * *

Emerging from the staircase out into the open courtyard stretched before him, Vegetto glanced down towards the grass and stepped out onto the grass before Trunks' voice rang out from behind him.

"Hey."

Vegetto peered over his right shoulder, turning around to face Trunks fully once he had approached.

"Look, I know she's a little upset right now. But she's proud of you, just the same as I am."

Vegetto nodded his head once, his eyes landing on the small scroll tightly clenched in Trunks' palm.

"What's that?"

Trunks smiled in response, glancing down and slightly lifting up the small scroll.

"Something to do in the mean time."

He paused for a moment, before narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I told you back on Namek that my universe had been closed off by the Supreme Kai of Time. As you know, Majin Buu had secretly been stored on Earth and Babidi had returned to awaken him."

Vegetto nodded his head, keeping silent as Trunks continued.

"In my timeline, it was the same but only Babidi had returned much later than in the current timeline we protect. He had spent five years stealing energy from life forms on the planet, despite there being no large pools of energy to acquire here outside of my own. In his frustration, Babidi ended up using his own henchmen to supply the energy needed to awaken Majin Buu. Leaving him as the sole survivor to greet Buu whenever he awakened."

He tightly shut his eyes, pausing for a moment.

"West City was the first on Babidi's hit list, having discovered I was the planet's best defense. My mother...the rest of the population we had just rebuilt after the androids' destruction..."

Trunks shook his head once, holding up the scroll.

"The Supreme Kai pulled me from the timeline, saving me so that I could help her here. She stopped the flow of time in that universe shortly afterwards, and sealed the scroll away."

Vegetto nodded his head once, his eyebrow raised once more.

"I see."

Trunks held the scroll up to Vegetto, his eyes still narrowed.

"But now you're here, stronger than ever. Will you help save my universe? Those people deserve a better fate than what they've been given."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow.

"How? Won't we need her help if she's the one who stopped the flow of time in the scroll?"

Trunks smirked back in response.

"Oh, she already helped. Just after you arrived, she came to me and told me she had resumed the flow of time in my universe. To encourage me to accept you."

Vegetto chuckled in response, a smirk of his own forming.

"Ah, I see. That's why you were really playing nice earlier."

Trunks shook his head.

"Make no mistake, I believe in the Supreme Kai's mission in protecting the flow of time and put that above everything. But because we can't continue our investigation of the Scroll of Eternity and hundreds of people continue to die in my timeline now that Buu is free again, I figured you might be up for a little detour."

Vegetto nodded, reaching out and grasping the scroll.

"I'll take care of it. And also..."

Trunks blinked, watching the fusion tightly grasp onto his open hand.

"I want to thank you again for helping me through my breakdown with Frieza. I know it must have taken a lot to deal with my tantrums."

Trunks nodded, smiling once and shaking the fusion's hand.

"That's what partners are for."

Vegetto instinctively smiled for a moment, disappearing suddenly into another blinding light of energy to leave Trunks standing alone in the courtyard.


	10. Chapter 10: Saving a Universe

**Chapter 10: Saving a Universe**

* * *

Deep within the outer reaches in the plane of existence, a lone crystal shard floated still in the unending darkness surrounding it. An image of the fusion Vegetto showed inside of the large crystal, in his Super Saiyan state as he mercilessly punched at Frieza's head into the ground.

 _He did even better than I expected..._

The image continued to play on a loop inside the crystal, shining brightly.

 _The amount of damage done timeline from this outburst alone has given me enough power to create an intangible form in the universe. All I have to do now is avoid the little Kai's cleanup efforts and make sure she doesn't figure out who is absorbed the resulting energy from the timeline's collapse._

The crystal's projection suddenly shifted to a lone floating structure surrounded by a few orbiting planets. Inside the massive tree, Beerus slept soundly inside of his bed, his limbs splayed in nearly every direction.

 _And so begins the end. Time to wake the God of Destruction from his slumber._  


* * *

Deafening firebombs rapidly erupted below in the city streets, the high pitched squealing of what sounded like a child contrasting the carnage being unleashed on the city below. The large pink villain happily pumped his fists in the air, floating around the small wizard resting his forehead in his palm.

"Will you cut that out?!"

Majin Buu blinked, stopping mid float as Babidi continued.

"Yes yes, you destroyed the city. But for god's sake, you don't need to keep making all of those ridiculous noises! Let's just move on to the next continent already and be done with this."

A loud "fzzt" suddenly echoed through the air, Babidi turning at the sound of the dual voice.

"I have a better idea, actually."

Vegetto lowered his right hand down, the two fingers balling up with the rest into a fist. He smirked at the wizard, glancing in between him and Majin Buu.

"You two are going to surrender and stop this senseless violence."

Babidi giggled in dark amusement, smirking back at Vegetto.

"And if we say no?"

The fusion's own smirk widened slightly.

"Then you'll get the very thing you fear most."

Babidi mockingly chuckled in response, rolling his eyes.

"You do have a very active imagination if you think you can possible scare me. I don't know who you think you are, but we're the ones in control of this situation. So how about instead, you start begging for your miserable life and I might consider sparing you."

Vegetto chuckled.

"I'd like to see you, of all people, try to control me."

 _:Actually, he did control half of you at one point.:_

The fusion narrowed his eyes, whispering angrily at the earpiece in his right ear.

"Shut up. This one doesn't know about that."

Babidi scoffed, turning to Majin Buu.

"Buu, go ahead and destroy this little pest for me. A trifle like him is beneath me."

Vegetto turned his eyes back at the sound of Buu's squealing enthusiasm, his smirk returning. A bright golden aura rapidly shot up from underneath his Saiyan boots, engulfing the fusion as he powered up to a Super Saiyan.

Buu gasped, stopping in place to stare at Vegetto. His clothes lightly rapidly from the wind produced by the violent aura, his eyes dancing around to track the sparks of electricity surging.

"Ooo! You look tasty!"

Babidi giggled as well.

"Ha! This trick again? There was another fighter that tried your very same technique and we beat him without even breaking a sweat. What makes you think you'll do any better?!"

Vegetto kept his smirk, Trunks' voice ringing out in his ear.

 _:The only thing more frustrating than letting Buu destroy all those towns was listening to this Babidi brag about it as if he accomplished it himself. I don't mean to be commanding, but could you please shut him up for me?:_

The fusion lowered his fists down to his sides, the smirk soon fading away as he relaxed his muscles.

"On the contrary, Trunks, I'm feeling a bit nostalgic at the moment. I think these two deserve a demonstration."

The golden aura suddenly dissipated, Vegetto's golden hair reverting back to its regular shade. Babidi blinked, matching Buu's surprised expression.

"Trunks? Who are you talking to?"

Buu dropped his shoulders a bit.

"Why you go down? You no play?"

Vegetto glanced up.

"We'll get to that. First, I thought I'd teach you a thing or two about Super Saiyans, starting with the basics."

Buu rubbed his chin.

"Super...Saiyajin?"

Babidi scoffed.

"Don't bother with it. I never asked you to explain anything."

Vegetto's smirk returned.

"You're going to love this, trust me. What you're seeing now is my normal state..."

The golden aura suddenly blasted up from his feet, the fusion standing perfectly still in his transformed state. The lightning sparks licked out at the air.

"This is a Super Saiyan."

He lifted his fists up slightly.

"And this..."

Vegetto grunted slightly, the aura flaring out violently as both of his two bangs shot up into the bundle of spiky golden hair flowing from the force of his aura. The lightning sparks surged even more violently than before, his eyes nearly narrowed into slits.

"This is what is known as a Super Saiyan that has ascended past a Super Saiyan!"

He shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Or, you can call this a Super Saiyan 2."

Majin Buu nodded hastily, mesmerized by the golden glow. Babidi, however, stared one without a change in his confident stare.

"Oh hum, what a useless transformation. You've changed your hair, so what?"

Vegetto chuckled in response, clenching his fists together tightly.

"I don't even need this level of power to defeat your pet over there, Babidi. And for you, I could probably sneeze and blow your fragile body to bits."

Babidi snarled, watching Vegetto lean forward.

"But I've always wanted to see how far my power goes. So you'll have the privilege to witnessing it and realize what you're dealing with here."

 _:Vegetto...are you sure about this? I'm sure you can do it but...Goku nearly shook the entire world apart when he went to that level you're thinking of. With your power...maybe it's not such a good-:_

The fusion's eyes widened to the brim, struggling.

"And this...is to go...even FURTHER BEYOND!"

Babidi and Buu gasped, nearly shooting backwards into a roll at the sudden storm force winds blasting from the large golden energy ball glaring like a sun in the open sky. Vegetto's thunderous roar rang out above the powerful winds, his muscles bulging.

The hair along the top of head began to sag, slowly extending outwards over his back. Trunks' voice struggled to resonate over the powerful winds erupting forward from the fusion.

 _:Vegetto! What are you doing?! The whole planet is already falling apart! Stop this now or everything will be destroyed!:_

Vegetto's screams were the only response to Trunks' demands, the fusion whipping his head back in a final, deafening scream as the golden light increased to blinding intensity. Babidi shielded his eyes, waiting for the winds to die down before turning back to the source with his mouth gaping.

Lightning crackled from the sky, dark clouds have formed from the violent energy in the atmosphere. The golden light shone brilliant as the sole illumination, the flashes of lightning striking at the orb creating an air of tension greater than before.

With his eyebrows completely gone, Vegetto's slits remained locked on Babidi with a confident smirk, his arms hanging at his sides and the golden hair stretching past his waistline.

"Nothing to worry about Trunks. I was merely being a little dramatic, no real harm done."

His eyes then turned to the clouds, his smirk fading slightly.

"Although, I didn't expect this. It seems the power up is forcing a change in the environment just from the energy output. I didn't think my Super Saiyan 3 form would cause storms like this."

Majin Buu kept his childish smile, pointing forward at Vegetto.

"Buu not scared! Big hair make you big funny!"

Babidi smirked, his fists lifted.

"Yes, I'm inclined to agree. This Super 3 whatever you said...it's ridiculous."

The wizard's eyes turned towards Buu.

"Majin Buu? I think our friend is in need of a haircut."

Vegetto chuckled back in response, raising his fists.

"Last chance you two. Surrender now, or be destroyed."

Babidi erupted into a fit of laughter, shaking his head.

"You still think you're in control?! Fool, we are the ones who decide what happens here-"

The wizard gasped, instinctively backing up at the sight of the blue and orange gi inches from his face. Babidi stared up at the smirking Vegetto in shock, caught off guard in the untraceable movement the fusion had gone.

"How did you-"

The wizard cried out in pain, a small fire burning on his tiny left arm from the spark of electricity that had licked at him from Vegetto's aura, prompting a small chuckle from the fusion.

"How amusing. But you bring this fate upon yourself."

Lifting his arm slowly, Vegetto let out a small roar as a bright yellow energy blast suddenly erupted from his left arm. Majin Buu blinked in surprise, crying out once the medium sized energy blast struck him head on. His body began to vaporize immediately, disappearing into a massive explosion the force Babidi to spiral in the opposite direction away from Vegetto in the process.

The wizard eventually managed to right himself mid way through, his mouth hanging open at the small black cloud hanging in place of where Majin Buu used to float. Vegetto kept his smirk, wiping at the air with his hand and creating a small gust of wind to blast the smoke away.

The sight of the empty sky caused Babidi to tremble, his voice shaking.

"No! My precious Buu..."

Vegetto suddenly bolted forward, his hand rapidly encasing the wizard's throat and hoisting him up into the air slightly. The lightning radiated around the fusion's arm muscles, Babidi trembling from how close the energy lashed out at him.

"Buu could have had a different life without your control, but a friend of mine wanted the nightmare to be over. So I had to put him down..."

His smirk widened a bit.

"You, on the other hand, cause misery and pain to accommodate for your lack of worth. And for that..."

The golden aura suddenly dissipated away, the clouds in the sky retreating. Babidi blinked in shock, watching the fusion sigh heavily once he descended back down to his normal form. Vegetto paused for a moment, catching his breath before smirking back up at the wizard.

"I'll go ahead and finish you off the way I said I could. It is spring time, and now that I'm back in my normal state, the sun will come out in a moment. Just give me a few seconds, and I'll sneeze you to bits. You deserve the humiliation for your unearned sense of pride."

Babidi immediately began to squirm, his eyes widening a bit at each passing rise of Vegetto's chest. The fusion shut his eyes a bit, his nose switching.

"Ah...ahhh..."

His head wiped forward, pointing it at the screaming wizard's face.

"CHOO!"

The force of the wind struck Babidi like a freight train, instantly ripping the wizard's head from his body in a current up to the sky in the sneeze. The fusion hacked a bit, turning his head to the lift and spitting a bit while releasing the remainder of Babidi's body to let it float down into the sea.

Vegetto tilted his head up, lifting his fingers up to his ear to steady the small mechanical device.

"Alright Trunks, it's done. Buu has been taken care of, go ahead and send me back to the nest."

The glaring white light shot down on Vegetto once again, the fusion soon disappearing from the sky and leaving behind the now calm city in his wake.


	11. Chapter 11: The Enemy Within

**Chapter 11: The Enemy Within**

* * *

Vegetto opened his eyes slowly, the light fading away now that he had appeared back within the Time Vault. His eyes landed on Trunks quizzically, noticing that the Supreme Kai of Time now stood with him.

"Oh, you're both here."

Trunks nodded.

"I had to step away after you transformed from what the Supreme Kai told me. To put it simply, we found who our mysterious time manipulator is."

Vegetto turned his eyes to the Supreme Kai, warily continuing at the sight of her narrowed eyes.

"Who is it?"

The Supreme Kai kept her head bowed, crossing her arms.

"Long ago, there was a villain who attempted to seize control of the Time Nest. The Demon Realm revered him as a god during this time, following him in his quest to defeat the first Time Patrollers. You encountered their king, Dabura, when you fought against Babidi's forces."

Vegetto nodded his head in response, but remained silent.

"He was defeated, and imprisoned in the crack of time 75 million years ago. It seems to have been a foolish move."

Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"I don't understand. How does manipulating the flow of time help him escape from his imprisonment?"

The Supreme Kai turned her gaze to Trunks.

"Every distortion in history causes a rippling effect, paradoxes creating unimaginable sources of energy. This power, if weaponized, is capable of destroying entire universes in its wake from even the smallest change in history."

Trunks' eyes widened, watching the Kai turn towards Vegetto.

"My job is to contain those energy pools, and use my power to rapidly dissipate them to make sure time flows smoothly. After the last little outburst caused by Vegetto here, it took me a good bit of effort to clean up the timeline and fix everything. But I recognized something else draining the energy, leaving permanent changes in the flow of time that I can't fix."

Vegetto narrowed his eyes.

"What kind of changes?"

The Supreme Kai shook her head.

"I don't know, only that your existence in the Timeline during the crisis on Namek is now permanent. There's only one person that can also manipulate the flow of time."

Vegetto whirled around, his muscles instinctively tensing at the touch of a cold hand on his right shoulder.

"Indeed, and he is the one who gave you your revenge."

The fusion lashed out with his leg in a roundhouse kick, neatly cutting through the new occupant standing behind him in the room. The leg felt no resistance from the body clad in a light blue regal suit, Vegetto stumbling backwards to meet the red pupils.

"Now now, that's no way to greet a friend who gave you the means to conquer your inner demons. Is it?"

The Supreme Kai of Time stepped back with her mouth agape, Trunks glaring at the figure with his hand steadily reaching for his sword.

"No! How can you have escaped?"

The figures spiked red hair flapped lightly in his chuckle, clutching onto a scepter that appeared to made of bones. The red orb at the top glinted in the light, his teeth barred.

"As you can see, I haven't escaped quite yet little Kai. But as you said, those permanent little changes caused by my absorption are now feeding me an endless supply of energy to increase my power. So it's only a matter of time before I return to Tokitoki and take what is rightfully mine."

He then bowed slightly, his cocky expression trained towards Vegetto.

"But of course, I shouldn't greet your barbarism with some of my own. My name is Demigra, God of the Demons and true Master of Time."

Vegetto scoffed.

"Nice makeup."

Demigra chuckled lightly once again, his stance unchanged.

"My, you are the spirited one. Manipulating you into giving me not just one massive pool of energy to absorb but a small endless supply was clearly the right choice. Perhaps I can force you to change even more events in time to bring about my return."

His eyes traveled back over to the Supreme Kai, tilting his head towards the Scroll of Eternity resting neatly on its pedestal. The scroll began to emit a dark purple energy around it at his gesture, his form slowly fading away.

"Speaking of which, you may want to investigate the timeline you just got done fixing. This little alteration may be even bigger for your little pet here to contain."

Demigra's laughter filled the Time Vault as he slowly disappeared, all three of the remaining occupants dashing into a sprint over to the scroll. Trunks snatched the scroll up, quickly rolling the script open to reveal a battle worn Goku defiantly throwing his hands up to stop a massive sun like energy blast. Trunks' eyes widened slightly, noticing the figure smirking above at the result.

"Oh no. It's...Beerus."

Vegetto looked over Trunks' left shoulder, studying the image.

"I don't remember this event in the timeline. What's happening here?"

Trunks turned around, handing the scroll to Vegetto.

"It's Beerus the Destroyer. He's changing the flow of time and manipulating the God of Destruction. He awoke a few years after Majin Buu was defeated, which is why you don't remember it."

Vegetto blinked, staring hard at the scroll as Trunks glanced up to him.

"Goku managed to power up to a form we've never seen before, becoming a god himself. But he still wasn't able to defeat Beerus, do you think you can?"

The fusion paused, still staring at the image.

"I'm not sure. Vegeta's memories of him were quite dramatic...I remember how strong he was despite the fact that he didn't even have a power level based on our scouters."

The Supreme Kai of Time held a frown, staring up at Vegetto as well.

"Not even you would be enough to beat with Lord Beerus, I'm afraid. Even then, Demigra himself is almost as powerful as him..."

Vegetto let out a heavy sigh, turning to the Kai.

"Then what are we going to do?"

The Supreme Kai shook her head.

"Demigra would be smart enough to manipulate Lord Beerus, take control of his mind and use his power to defeat all of us."

She turned her gaze back down.

"There's not much we can do. You have to try and stop Beerus, at the manipulation point. If you can do that, then maybe we have a chance at defeating Demigra when he returns to existence."

Vegetto nodded his head, clutching the scroll in his hand tightly as the white light engulfed him once more.


	12. Chapter 12: Among Gods

**Chapter 12: Among Gods**

* * *

 _Age 778_

Floating high in the open vacuum of space, the blue world Earth continued to turn under the feet of two warriors facing off. Goku, having reverted back to his normal state, panted heavily while Beerus stared on in amusement.

"You're a fascinating creature."

The god slowly extended out his arm, prompting Goku to tense at the sight of a medium sized ball of dark purple energy. However, the energy suddenly dissipated away, Beerus soon lowering his arm.

"Huh, what the? Why did you stop?"

The god kept his smile.

"I just want to hear you say that you give up."

Goku blinked, before chuckling lightly.

"Heh. Well I do. I do give up."

The Saiyan kept his smile, untensing.

"I've given everything I've got, Lord Beerus. But there's still no way I can beat you. I mean, you're the strongest in the whole universe."

Beerus kept his smirk.

"Well I'm happy to see that you're finally realizing the full terror of Beerus the Destroyer."

His eyes widened a bit.

"But I know strength when I see it, and yours is formidable. I've lived longer than you can comprehend and of all my countless fights, you're my second strongest foe."

Goku frowned.

"Wow, only the second strongest? That's a drag."

Beerus nodded his head, before a sudden red gleam shot through his eyes. Goku narrowed his eyes immediately, watching the god suddenly launch both arms above his head and forming another small sized sun.

"Now...as I promised, it is time to destroy the Earth!"

Goku grunted, gritting his teeth together. He threw his right arm out, his palm open to Beerus.

"No! Stop!"

The Saiyan heaved heavily, collapsing forward into an outstretched arm.

"Uh oh!"

Whis kept a small half smile, floating away with Goku in his arm. Blasting forward in a blue aura, Vegetto soon arrived at the site. The fusion tensed at Beerus' massive energy ball above his head, the god's entire eyes glowing red and staring down at Vegetto.

"What's this? Another Saiyan come to stop me?"

Vegetto tensed, the bright golden aura suddenly shooting up from underneath his feet as he powered up to a Super Saiyan. He turned his head, noticing a small asteroid floating by in the distance and locking eyes with a smirking Demigra standing alone.

"Look! Even Beerus has his weaknesses."

Vegetto reached up, tapping the earpiece.

"Trunks...are you seeing this right now?"

 _:Yeah...we're too late. Do you think you can hold off that energy ball?:_

Vegetto kept his frown.

"Yes...but I'll have to use all of my power to do it. If I stop the blast, then Beerus will just crush me right after."

The fusion glanced down, sighing heavily.

"I can't. I need to save my power to fight Beerus; I'll have to let him blow up the Earth."

Demigra laughed in response, now floating within distance of both warriors. Beerus kept his energy locked above his head, silently watching on as Demigra spoke.

"It matters not, you'll die from suffocation before you can force Beerus out. Whatever choice you pick, Beerus will crush you and swipe away the only threat left to my ascension. And after everything has been destroyed...Demon God Demigra shall rule!"

The demon erupted into a maniacal fit of laughter, extending his arms out in his triumph. However, the red glare from Beerus' energy ball grew larger towards the demon, Demigra bolting upward in a dash as the sun like energy blast shot past him at near blinding speeds.

"What?!"

Demigra's eyes locked squarely onto the floating Beerus, who casually kept his arms crossed behind his back. The sinister glow surrounding his body had completely vanished, his squinting glare strong.

"By the way, I knew you were there. You see, my friend, I faked being hit by you."

Vegetto's wide eyes and grin expanded as Beerus slowly floated up next to the fusion, both warriors facing towards Demigra.

"Trying to control me? That's blasphemous."

Demigra snarled in response, glancing between Vegetto and Beerus now floating before him.

 _:The tables have turned!:_

The god of destruction moved forward, his eyelid lifting up slightly. He extended out his right hand, pointer finger locked on the demon.

"Demigra, was it? I guess, I'll just destroy you instead!"

A fine yellow energy beam shot forward, prompting Demigra to feint to his left. His eyes widened, caught off guard by the thunderous roar from Vegetto as the fusion's right fist suddenly slammed into his stomach. The demon god keeled forward from the blow, before lashing back out with his right hand to send Vegetto flipping backwards.

Beerus' eyes followed Vegetto as he soon righted himself in mid-air, his intrigue clear in his tone.

"My my, what's this? This Demon God wields his own godly ki, but you just hurt him as a mere...err..."

Beerus scratched the back of his head, turning slightly towards the floating Whis, preoccupied with the unconscious Goku dangling from his arm.

"What's that transformation he's using again?"

Whis smiled, gesturing down to the unconscious Goku midway into his sentence.

"Super Saiyan, my lord. In fact, he's only using the first stage of the forms that this person here demonstrated to you on North Kai's planet."

Beerus nodded, smirking.

"Ah yes, a Super-"

The god of destruction remained still, stopping mid sentence at the sudden purple energy blast striking him head on in the chest. The smoke billowed off his small chest, his glare trained on the shocked Demigra.

"You dare interrupt me?"

Vegetto blinked, watching the small cat-like god rapidly blast forward, bouncing Demigra around as he struck him in his dive bombs in nearly every direction. The god roared, blasting Demigra upwards in his final strike. Vegetto smirked, extending two fingers to his forehead and disappearing from sight as Demigra flipped upward.

Reappearing in the demon god's trajectory, Vegetto roared as he clasped both of his hands together. Launching his hands forward, the fusion spiked Demigra back down towards Beerus with a large grin.

"Here! Your turn!"

Beerus glanced up, floating backwards a few feet to allow Demigra to zip past him with a frown.

"I don't play games, Saiyan."

Vegetto frowned in response, floating down back towards eye level with Beerus. Both the fusion and the god of destruction turned their attention to the sound of Demigra's long sigh, watching on.

"You seemed to easily overpower me in this form. I can't even fight any longer. Oh well...it's no matter. This fight isn't even supposed to exist in history..."

Beerus stared hard at Demigra, watching him chuckle.

"You've fought me long enough to make a noticeable crack in the history of time. In fact...yes..."

The demon's aura suddenly flared out, his grin widening.

"The distortion just became even larger than before! Yes...my mission is complete here..."

Demigra's form slowly faded away, leaving behind Vegetto, Beerus and Whis. The two gods both exchanged glances of confusion, watching on.

"I'm sorry...what was that?"

Vegetto's golden aura also faded away, yept his golden hair and turquoise pupils remained while he turned to Beerus.

"It's a long story, Lord Beerus. Demigra is attempting to escape from the cracks of time, and distorting history to make it happen."

Beerus rubbed his chin, narrowing his eyes.

"Hmm...I see. So then, do you know his current whereabouts?"

Vegetto shook his head, but smirked slightly in response.

"No, but I know someone that does. Come to the Time Nest if you want to learn more."


	13. Chapter 13: Battle of Gods

**Chapter 13: Battle of Gods**

* * *

"Oh my! Lord Beerus!"

Supreme Kai of Time laughed shakily, her eyes wide with fear while she descended down the steps leading out from the Time Vault out into the open courtyard. She glanced over to Vegetto, who kept his arms crossed, before turning back to Beerus and Whis.

"It has been quite awhile, hasn't it?"

Beerus nodded his head once.

"Indeed it has. One of your Time Patrollers and I encountered the bastard Demigra. He tried to make a fool out of me, so I want to find out where he is."

The Supreme Kai glanced down.

"He's...he's imprisoned in the crack of time. But, it seems as if he will break out soon."

Whis smiled back down at the Supreme Kai.

"I see. So he was changing history to create some sort of exit for himself."

Beerus huffed, crossing his arms behind his back.

"Okay. Then...right when he comes out, I'll destroy him."

The Supreme Kai of Time shook her hands violently towards Beerus.

"No no no! Please, Lord Beerus, if you fight here the dimension of time and the very existence of everything will be utterly destroyed!"

Beerus smirked.

"I know. Because I'm the God of Destruction."

The Supreme Kai of Time frowned, letting her arms drop.

"That includes you being destroyed too!"

Trunks turned his eyes to Beerus, his expression serious.

"With all due respect, let us take care of Demigra."

Beerus turnd his narrowed eyes to Trunks.

"No. He tried to use me. That's unforgivable."

His tail swathed back and forth behind him, his tone lightening.

"Besides, can you even defeat Demigra?"

Trunks nodded.

"We will. Give us a chance, the lives of everyone I care about are on the line here."

Whis' pupils darted to the corners of his eyes, his half smile widening a bit as he locked his attention on Vegetto.

"You've been awfully quiet over there. What is your opinion on this matter?"

A smirk slowly appeared on the fusion's expression, his eyes locked on Beerus.

"Lord Beerus seems to doubt us. Why not give us the chance to prove ourselves?"

Whis let out a small gasp, turning his attention to Beerus as well.

"Yes...that sounds like a fair compromise. All things considered."

Beerus turned his gaze to the smirking Vegetto, musing to himself while Whis lowered down to whisper in his ear.

"You know, Lord Beerus, this one here is wearing the earrings of the Supreme Kai. His dual voice indicates that he is a fusion, between the Saiyan you fought on Earth and the Prince himself, Vegeta. Think of their combined powers, and how strong he may be."

Beerus perked his ears, his eyes widening.

"Oh, I see. So you're a fusion created by the Potara...between the two remaining full blooded Saiyan warriors?"

Vegetto nodded his head once.

"That's right."

Beerus smirked, uncrossing his arms to reach up and rub his chin.  
"Interesting...that explains why you were powerful enough to inflict damage to Demigra without godly energy..."

His eyebrow raised a bit.

"Tell me, do you think you have enough power to face me? Using those Super Saiyan powerups?"

Vegetto nodded his head once, barring his teeth in his smirk.

"I'm confident I can beat you."

Trunks blinked, glancing between the two at Beerus' own surprised expression.

"You do seem to be quite sure of yourself. I must warn you though, one of the Saiyans that comprises you became a Super Saiyan God to fight me. And he still was only able to push me to 70% of my full power."

Vegetto nodded once more, extending out his right arm with an open hand.

"I'll make you a wager. If I beat you in a sparring match, then you let us take out Demigra when he surfaces. If you win, you can have him. I'm well aware of the power you wield, but I would be lying if I said I didn't want to see it for myself."

Beerus stared down at the hand for a moment, before mirroring Vegetto's own smirk. The god reached out, clasping onto the fusion's gloved hand and giving it a single shake.

"You have yourself a deal. I can't wait to see what you're capable of too."

The Supreme Kai of Time frantically shook her hands at the two, causing both warriors to yelp in alarm.

"Hey hey! Don't do it here! Just...just go somewhere else!"

Beerus snorted down at the Supreme Kai.

"You're so selfish! Oh fine...we'll go! We'll go!"

Vegetto nodded, raising two fingers to his forehead.

"Alright, follow me. We'll fight on Earth."

Beerus nodded, watching Vegetto disappear into thin air before stepping behind Whis and placing his hand on his attendant's back. The two rapidly shot upwards in a large beam of light, leaving Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time alone in the Time Nest.

* * *

The large crystal shards floated in the dark space of time, Demigra floating alone as they passed him by. He glanced around, clutching his free hand into a fist. His smirk widened at the sight of the dark red energy pulsing from his palm, turning his gaze up the nearest crystal.

"At long last, my ascension is at hand. The crack is almost wide enough...I'll be free of this place in a matter of minutes."

* * *

The breeze was gently in the open desert, the standing rock structures tanking a good portion of its force. Standing about twenty meters from each other, Vegetto and Beerus stood face to face.

The god of destruction kept his arms crossed behind his back, smirking.

"Now, as much as I'd like to see you stagger your power as you go, I'm well aware of the three Saiyan transformations. So if it's alright with you, let's go ahead and skip the warm up."

Vegetto nodded.

"As you wish."

He gritted his teeth together, letting out a thunderous roar as the golden aura violently surged up from underneath his boots in every direction. Lightning sparks slashed at the ground, creating small fires in the sand while Vegetto's now golden hair extended back out to his waistline. The dark clouds above had filed in almost immediately, blackening the sky while Beerus stared upwards with an amused grin.

"This is a surprise. You're generating more energy than I expected."

Vegetto pulled his left arm back, his narrowed eyes trainined on Beerus.

"Let's not use energy blasts. I don't want to endanger this planet."

Beerus nodded his head once.

"You have my word that I won't."

The god then suddenly bolted forward, both hands still crossed behind his back while he somersaulted forward towards Vegetto. The fusion gasped in surprise at the speed, quickly launching both his forearms in an X shape as Beerus' heel slammed down on his limbs. The ground instantly exploded up from underneath the two, the air crackling from the force of the blow in nearly every direction.  
The two remained still, holding their positions for a few moments. Beerus grinned down at Vegetto, his body twitching from attempting to power through the guard.

"Impressive. Just think of what you could accomplish as a god."

Vegetto opened his hands, sliding his forearms down and twisting his wrists to grasp onto Beerus' heel. The god blinked, yelping as he was slung down to the ground by Vegetto's swing. The rubble exploded up from the contact, blasting back even more at the force of Beerus' purple aura as he erupted into a small dash.

The god's right knee shot up, connecting with Vegetto's chin to send the fusion flipping upwards into the sky. Vegetto cried out, quickly righting himself in mid-air just as Beerus caught up to him and launched into a rapid flurry of blows. Vegetto's eyes widened, launching up his arms in defense while jabbing at Beerus inbetween gaps of the god's assault until both warriors suddenly connected powerful fists to each other's cheeks.

The two both rocketed backwards from the blows, grimacing. Beerus panted lightly, while Vegetto's golden aura suddenly vanished into thin air and his hair reverting back to its normal size and color.  
The fusion snarled, glaring down at his white gloved fists.

"Damnit. I knew it."

Vegetto straightened himself up, turning to Beerus who eyed him quizzically.

"The Super Saiyan 3 transformation eats up too much energy. I thought I had enough power to last for much longer against you, but I burned everything I had just keeping up with that assault. I can't keep this up."

Beerus frowned, crossing his arms behind his back.

"I see. I'll admit, I was beginning to think you could've given me a better fight than that other Saiyan..."

Vegetto blinked, watching the god smirk.

"I was using about 80% there from the start."

The fusion raised an eyebrow.

"So, will you let us take care of Demigra then? A deal's a deal, but I can't help but ask for you to give us a shot."

Beerus chuckled in response, glancing over his shoulder towards Whis.

"In the normal circumstances, I would have said no considering Demigra will still quite easily destroy you. But my attendant over there informed me about an interesting development with you, something in the works by your Supreme Kai of Time."

Vegetto blinked in confusion.

"What kind of development?"

Beerus' eyes narrowed a bit, his smirk widening.

"I'm not allowed to say. But you'll see, soon enough."

The god then lazily lifted his arms, letting out an obnoxious yawn while stretching his muscles.

"I'll tell you what, I'll make you a new deal. I'm going home to take a nap before I go out to destroy Demigra. If someone just so happens to go out and defeat him in the meantime...then so be it."

Vegetto smiled, nodding his head.

"Thank you, Lord Beerus."

The fusion's smile soon disappeared, watching Beerus lift his right pointer finger.

"But also, one more thing. If Demigra happens to be killed as well, then I'm going to want to face a new opponent. And I won't settle for anyone less than a god, understand?"

Vegetto tilted his head a bit, the confusion clear in his expression.

"I don't know any gods though."

Beerus' smirk widened a bit, nodding his head.

"Then you better figure out how to become one."

Vegetto blinked, watching Beerus slowly turn on his heel and face towards Whis.

"I'm ready Whis. Let's go home."

Whis smiled back at Beerus, a bright beam of energy blasting up from underneath the two's feet to leave Vegetto floating alone in the calm blue skies of planet Earth.


	14. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

I'd like to take this time to go ahead and thank everyone for the criticism and feedback given on this story. To answer your question Shadow, I had actually written out all of these chapters in the course of one week, since this idea has been in my head for quite some time (Beat Xenoverse on the second day, the idea came to me shortly after!)

I would like to let you guys know that I am currently on a small little hiatus, after landing a really good paying part time job as well as just now beginning summer courses. My current plan of action right now is to take small, week long breaks to give myself enough creative time for me to make this story as in depth as I want it to be! You know, have my mind wander a bit on the small details to my big skeleton plot while I work. I'll sit down again this Saturday and see what my mind comes up with, so be on the look out for some more chapters then!

* * *

Also, since I have gotten four messages about a certain topic and criticisms on how something may not be correct, I feel as if I should make a response. I really appreciate your guys' opinions and insights over this matter, but here is why I feel as if my side of things is more in tune with the DBZ levels of power:

1) Godly Ki has yet to be fully explained in terms of effect on power. There is a line in the English dub of Battle of Gods that implies Beerus is unable to be hurt by non Godly ki users, but in terms of actual displays of power as well as the original Japanese source, there is no confirmation that Godly Ki renders a user incapable of taking damage from regular ki attacks. An example supporting the opposite of people who state Beerus can not be harmed by regular ki is in Demigra himself, who was beaten by a regular ki user in the Time Patroller despite having Godly Ki as well. Whether or not Revival of F expands on this, I intend to continue this story as if the debate of "Godly Ki" vs "Regular Ki" is identical to the argument of "guns" vs "knives": the guns are definitely going to be the stronger weapon of choice in the comparison, but they won't actually make you immune to knives either.

2) Vegetto's overall potential in power is unbelievably large. While Beerus' one shot of SSJ3 Goku is impressive, it is not a feat that would be unfair to state Buuhan would be able to do, considering he was made up of two fighters that could easily crush Goku. Including Vegetto who crushed Buuhan, those two are on a level that would probably be able to put up a decent fight against Beerus given the amount of power increase in Buu's absorptions. Along with that fact, Vegetto also had two more transformations that we did not even see in that aspect because he didn't need that power.

So taking that information, I decided it was fair to assume that Vegetto at his maximum potential could probably push Beerus better than SSJG Goku did, considering that only forcing 70% out of Beerus is actually a pretty massive failure on Goku's part. Goku's words regarding the fusion implied that the fight would be close, but it wouldn't be enough. Thus, which this actually just dawned on me as I type this out, could be fun: Goku put faith into SSJG because his best option of fusion would come up a bit short. Yet still, came up even further away in the SSJG given his performance.

Feel free to disagree, I actually do enjoy hearing reasoning from all sides and having the opinions clash with each other to see how they hold up in analysis. But I won't respond to arguments that are based upon declaring opinion as fact, or negativity without purpose.

Hope to hear from you guys on Saturday and get another chapter out!


	15. Chapter 14: Rebirth of Old Evils

_Sorry for the delay guys, hit a bit of a small writer's block given the next portion of Xenoverse's official story and where I'd like to go with this one. But I'm back, and ready to roll!_

 _Also, final note, I do not appreciate the level of negativity being added into some responding criticisms of my little author's note. So, while I appreciate those of you that remained civil, I am now going to end on a final response regarding power at this point and stop any reoccurring public outbursts that I see in my review section._

 _Without spoiling too much of the new film, Frieza's new transformation that allows him to actually surpass the second tier of Saiyan God power does not rely on Godly Ki. Therefore, a non-Godly Ki user is capable of harming a Godly Ki user, rendering any other comment that is attempted to be labelled as fact into nothing but arrogant, fan made dribble. So while everyone is entitled to their own opinion, Beerus is not untouchable, nor should anyone argue it in my review section anymore. This fanfiction will operate on the notion that Vegetto's maximum potential in regular ki is slightly above SSJG Goku's potential, and if you don't like it, then you can argue RESPECTFULLY in the reviews or simply stop reading this fanfiction._

 _I apologize to anyone else that may disagree with that opinion and has remained civil in their disagreement. I am open to criticisms, but from now on, I won't respond to anyone that is incapable of controlling themselves._

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Rebirth of Old Evils**

* * *

A loud "fzzt" echoed inside the small Time Vault, both Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time whirling around at the source. Vegetto lowered his right arm, letting out a small sigh in relief and turned his eyes to Trunks as the two other occupants ran up to him.

"How did it go? Did you beat him?"

Vegetto smiled.

"Of course not."

Trunks crashed to the floor, his head swelling to match the outrage in his voice.

"What do you mean 'of course not'?! Do you realize what that means?!"

Vegetto chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Beerus and I both knew I wasn't going to beat him, not with how my power works."

Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? I saw the fight with Majin Buu...it's not hard to believe you could at least come close to matching Beerus?"

Vegetto shook his head, crossing his arms.

"Not really. I am strong enough to at least force Beerus into fighting seriously, but the Super Saiyan 3 transformation draws on my energy too heavily to keep up with someone as strong as him. Just blocking a few punches from him drained half of my energy, and I spent the second half of it just throwing the first few punches."

Trunks frowned, rubbing his head.

"Well, what are we going to do then? Beerus may be stronger than Demigra...but Demigra's also a god. How can we hope to match him if your strongest form is too costly to maintain?"

Vegetto shrugged his shoulders, his gaze turning towards the Supreme Kai.

"I don't know, Beerus told me that I have to become a god to match him yet he wouldn't tell me how."

The fusion smirked slightly, his pointed gaze now fully on the Kai.

"He mentioned you had something in the works."

The Supreme Kai of Time shook her head.

"What could I do about all this? I'm only a Kai, we don't have that kind of energy that the gods like Beerus wield."

Vegetto kept his smirk, turning back to Trunks.

"You're a terrible liar, you know. I could see it in your eyes, but I won't pressure you any more on the subject."

His smirk rapidly disappeared, stumbling forward at the shaking of the ground beneath his boots. Trunks gasped, trying to regain his balance and tensing his muscles. Both warriors turned their attention to the exit.

"What the?"

The Supreme Kai of Time glared for a moment at the door, before bolting towards the Scroll of Eternity.

"It's begun, Demigra's here."

Vegetto's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Not Demigra, but it has to be his work. There's a gathering of massive energy signatures coming from outside...and I can recognize all of them."

Trunks turned his attention to Vegetto.

"Who?"

Vegetto nodded, preparing to dash forward.

"It's better that I show you."

The Supreme Kai of Time extended her hands out towards the Scroll, a small red sphere of energy incasing it.

"Defend the Time Nest from them, Vegetto. When you're done with them, get back here as quickly as you can. We're going to need you to be at your full strength when Demigra arrives."

Vegetto blinked, glancing over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

The Supreme Kai of Time smirked, keeping her eyes on the Scroll.

"Calling for backup."

* * *

A large green energy blast shot forward, striking the small standing building within the center plaza of Toki Toki and leveling it to the ground immediately. Panic stricken civilians scattered like ants on the ground, desperately dodging the small energy blasts occasionally diving into the crowds and blasting the floors upwards in fiery infernos.

Descending down onto the ground, Cell mused to himself with crossed arms. Lightning sparked around his body, having reobtained his perfect form.

"Ah, it's good to see my power has grown even stronger than ever. Perhaps all that torture in Hell greatly enhanced my strength, thanks to my Saiyan cells."

Frieza descended down next, landing at Cell's left side.

"My power has also grown, but I don't know why. This energy surging through my veins...it's something else."

A scoff rang out, followed shortly by Cooler landing a few feet away from the two.

"Open your eyes brother, someone is giving us a power boost. It's like that wizard Babidi trying to control us all over again."

His eyes widened a bit, yelping a bit as the largest member of the group slammed into the stone floor with his massive golden boosts. Dark purple energy violently surged in an aura around him, Broly's massive muscles bulging outwards in his legendary transformations.

"I don't care if someone's giving us a power boost. It's finally time to extract my revenge!"

A smaller figure followed suit, pounding his chest while he floated in circles around the other fighters.

"OoOah OoOah!"

Cooler scowled, his arms twitching at Kid Buu's barbarism.

"Will someone please control these worthless monkeys? It's a wonder how you two even managed to get here with your barbaric bloodlust so graciously blinding you this heavily!"

His eyes turned towards the new arrival, locking with Vegetto's confident stare.

"I'd be happy to."

The Arcosian paused, caught off guard by the fusion's appearance.

"Huh, who are you?"

Cell rubbed his chin, studying Vegetto.

"Ah, well now this is a surprise. I remember watching you from Hell awhile back: I thought you had somehow split whenever that-"

He pointed to Kid Buu.

"-creature was formed. You were absorbed by that larger Majin Buu...but Goku and Vegeta came out."

Frieza blinked, turning towards Cell.

"What? What are you saying?"

Cell smirked slightly uncrossing his arms.

"Can't you see the resemblance, Frieza? You were watching the fight with us too, you know: those clothes, that hair, that stupid smirk on his face. Everything about him shows he's the combination of Goku and Vegeta, he even talks with their voices."

Broly and Cooler both widened their eyes at Cell's explanation, turning to a smirking Vegetto that bowed slightly.

"Clearly, your perfection knows no bounds. Except when it's challenged by a small little Kamehameha blast."

Cell scoffed.

"Don't play your little taunting games with me, Vegetto. I know all about your little gimmick, how you tricked Majin Buu into absorbing you by the same front you're putting up now. Taunt me all you want, you won't make me lose control."

Vegetto's smirk widened a bit.

"You think so? If I recall correctly, you were the one who threw a temper tantrum just because Gohan made you puke up an android from a mere punch to the gut."

Cell chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps I did, but it doesn't nearly compare to the one you had on Namek."

Vegetto's eyes widened a bit, his smirk disappearing.

"What?"

Cell lifted his right arm, point at his temple.

"Don't you realize yet that you're up against the perfect weapon? I know everything about you now, including your little adventures through time and space. Demigra has granted us all a massive increase in power: we are way beyond the levels that we had on Earth. He's been telling me everything on you."

He chuckled once again.

"It's rather amusing, hearing about how hard you cried over your identity crisis. Sounds terrible, being just a mere shadow of two people's lives. All alone in a world where no one cares about you."

Vegetto snarled, a golden aura rapidly surging up from underneath his Saiyan boots. He lifted his arms, clenching his hands into fists as Trunks dashed up to his side.

"Vegetto..."

The fusion kept his eyes narrowed, lightning flashing around his body.

"No, this isn't the same as before, Cell. Maybe I was upset before, and maybe there isn't anything for me on Earth."

His smirk returned.

"But I have a new home now, and a new family that I can call my own. Welcome to my city, where I finally have something to keep me going."

Trunks smiled, but blinked at the sound of a cheery voice from behind the two Time Patrollers.

"That's nice and all..."

Vegetto blinked as well, his eyes trained on a smiling Goku who landed neatly next to the others.

"But you'd also be a fool if you think there's nothing for you on Earth as well! You may not be me or Vegeta, but you're definitely a friend to all of us!"

Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"All of us?"

Vegeta's confident voice rang out next, landing next to Vegetto.

"Indeed, but that's neither here or now. I couldn't believe it when the Kai told us about what was happening..."

The small prince smirked, his eyes trained specifically on Frieza.

"And I can't wait to get started."

Gohan chuckled, having joined the others. His gi matched his fathers identically, his spiked hair with one bang standing upright against the small breeze.

"I guess these guys will just never learn. How many times do we have to beat you before you get the message?"

Vegetto chuckled, turning back to the group of now tense villains lined up against the heroes.

"I'm sorry, weren't you saying something about 'being all alone'?"

Cell merely snarled in response, roaring as he suddenly dashed forward. The other villains flanked his side, reeling their own fists back in their charge towards the heroes.

Vegetto's smirk widened, his aura flaring a bit as Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks all powered up to Super Saiyan. The heroes each moved into a defensive stance, the groups roaring as they collided head on with each other.


	16. Chapter 15: Godly Ascension

_Annnndddd writer's block now vanquished! Enjoy guys, I really like seeing your feedback in the comments and hope I haven't disappointed you for too long with this chapter in the making! Thankfully, I'm over the hard part and can get right into the really exciting portion of this story I've been waiting to write! :D_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Godly Ascension**

* * *

Vegetto let out a heavy sigh, brushing the dust off his gloves at the sound of a loud thump at his feet. Cell's eyes were shut, his mouth open with a small trail of drool out the side and scratches littering his body.

"Well that was easier than I thought."

Goku blinked, landing on the ground in front of Vegetto with his arms at his side. The Saiyans still maintained their Super Saiyan forms, Goku furrowing his golden eyebrows in clear disappointment.

"Yeah, they were a bit stronger than before. But they weren't strong enough to match us really."

Vegeta crossed his arms, turning towards the two.

"So what was this all about? I'm sure there must be a good reason for their escape as well as..."

The small prince paused, hesistating as he studied Vegetto.

"...your existence. It's rather strange hearing you speak, to be blunt."

Vegetto opened his mouth to speak, only to turn his head immediately with narrowed eyes at the sound of another voice.

"I believe I can answer those questions."

Demigra kept a confident smirk, descending down towards the fighters with one arm at his side and the other tightly clutching onto his scepter. The warriors tensed at the arrival, despite the delicate landing of the Demon God a few feet in front of them.

"After all, I am your biggest fan. The exploits of the surviving Saiyans and their allies kept me entertained for the past few years. As well as paved the way for my ascension."

Trunks frowned, glaring back in response.

"There won't be an ascension today, Demigra. There's no way you can defeat all of us together."

Demigra chuckled, waving his right arm forward. Each of the Saiyans gasped, a new dark red aura glowing around every fighter except for Goku, who twitched in confusion.

"I don't have to defeat you, I merely have to use a little bit of magic and some godly energy to make you my puppets. Instruments of my will..."

He then launched his left hand forward, a small ball of red energy suddenly blasting forward out of his palm. Goku cried out once the energy struck him head on, erupting into a fireball that blasted the Saiyan back against the ground.

"Of course, Goku's ascension thanks to that incident with Lord Beerus caused a little change in my plan. But like you said, Trunks-"

Demigra's smirk twisted into a sinister grin, his fingers twitching slightly towards Trunks. The Saiyan audibly struggled, unable to control his lips and vocal cords that were completely under Demigra's spell.

His eyes turned completely purple soon later, a small black line descending down from the sides of his eyes.

"He can't defeat all of us together."

The red glow around Vegeta and Gohan also faded, their bodies becoming still under the spell's effects as they matched Trunks' twisted state. Their narrowed eyes turned towards Vegetto, who roared in a desperate attempt to expel the red glow covering his body.

Demigra chuckled again, watching the small golden surge rapidly engulfed by the Demon God's energy once more. Vegetto grinded his teeth together, his muscles tightening in an effort to delay the advancing energy.

"My, you really are stronger than the others. I have to admit I'm rather impressed."

He extended out his right arm, his fingers slowly closing inwards.

"But not even you can stand against the power of a god."

Vegetto shut his eyes tightly, but opened them widely at the sound of the Supreme Kai of Time's voice.

"You should thank me, Demigra!"

The fusion turned his head slightly, caught offguard at the sudden explusion of Demigra's spell. Demigra himself blinked in surprise, turning towards the limping Supreme Kai waddling over to the two. His momentary confusion disappeared, a smirk returning across his face.

"Oh my, you survived that energy blast? I was a little annoyed at the sound of your voice at first to be honest, since I had hoped that small taste of my power would've been enough to kill you without destroying my Time Nest. But I guess it's better that you're here, so you can see the depths of your failure when I make your pet here strangle the life out of you."

The Supreme Kai of Time smirked as well, one eye tightly shut.

"You still haven't thanked me yet. I was the one who caused the crack in time that led to your final escape, you know."

Demigra raised an eyebrow, his smirk still strong.

"Really? That was pretty foolish of you."

The Supreme Kai of Time's smirk widened a bit, barring her white teeth.

"Maybe right now, it seems foolish. But I figured I'd make the best out of the damage you caused."

Her eyes turned back towards Vegetto, who panted heavily.

"You know, the damage of coercing my Time Patroller here into breaking the fabric of time on Namek and permanently placing himself in the flow of time. You know, the damage that you caused when you tried to take control of Beerus..."

Demigra blinked, staring hard at the sudden blue fire burning brightly in the Supreme Kai of Time's right hand.

"You know...the crack in time where you allowed me to directly duplicate the power of six Saiyans infusing their light into one."

Demigra's eyes widened, watching the Supreme Kai narrow hers into a glare.

"You didn't think you were the only one that could control the flow of time, did you? Every force you created has an echo, an echo I usually fix and erase. But this time...I decided it was better to save that echo..."

The Supreme Kai roared, launching her right hand forward at Vegetto.

"And let you experience the power of a true god!"

Vegetto blinked, his body rocking back at few feet as the blue flame struck his chest. The flames licked at his gi, attaching onto him and engulfing the fusion in its light. Demigra snarled, launching a barrage of red energy blasts down at the developing power below and forcing a massive explosion that covered the fusion entirely.

Smoke billowed up from the crater now left in Demigra's wake. The Demon God kept his narrowed eyes locked on the smoke for a moment, before angrily turning towards the Supreme Kai of Time and launching another blast. The Kai shut her eyes tightly, throwing up her arms in defense as the small energy blast erupted in front of her feat and threw her back into the ground below.

Demigra paused, turning his head at the expulsion of smoke rapidly blasting past him in a violent gust of air. His eyes widened at the sight, the red flames surrounding the newly transformed fusion brightly reflecting off Demigra's pupils.

Floating a few feet above the crater, Vegetto turned his own narrowed slits up to Demigra. The bright red pupils matched the crimson hair lightly swaying in the firey aura burning around his body, small pockets of light particles rising up from around Vegetto's arms.

Demigra floated back instinctively, twitching slightly.

"No...it can't be."

A small smirk formed across the fusion's face.

"How rude of you. You didn't even let her finish asking that question."

Demigra tensed his arms, glaring strongly at the new Super Saiyan God floating a few feet below him.

"What do you mean?"

Vegetto's chest slightly rose in fell in a deep breath, the red flames bending at the force of his sigh.

"She was about to ask you a question before you threw that energy blast in rage. It was a rather simple one, but I suppose I'll take over from here and ask you myself."

The fusion lifted his right hand, goading Demigra on with his confident smirk widening.

"Does a god like yourself ever experience fear?"


	17. Chapter 16: The Potara Warrior

**Chapter 16: The Potara Warrior**

* * *

Demigra's eyes narrowed, coming to after the dramatic jest made by the smirking Super Saiyan God below him. He kept his lips in a frown, glaring down.

"You may be a god, but don't get cocky..."

The Demon God's smirk returned, waving his staff casually downwards.

"You still have your friends to worry about!"

Vegetto's red pupils immediately shot to the right edges of his eyes, locking onto the roaring Vegeta dashing towards him with his right fist reeled back. The small prince launched forward, his fist striking the air Vegetto's body and aura immediately vanished into thin air.

Vegeta blinked, turning around at the burning presence of Vegetto's aura behind him, only to grunt lightly before falling back down towards the ground. The purple lightning sparking around Vegeta along with the matching dark aura dissipated away as he lost conscious, Vegetto holding his right hand in a straight chop in front of his chest steadily.

The new Super Saiyan God turned his gaze back to Demigra, his eyes narrowed.

"Afraid to face me yourself, are you?"

Demigra chuckled.

"My my, that was a pretty devastating hit. I wonder if Vegeta will be able to get up from a blow like that, it's a shame you had to kill him just to stop me."

Vegetto smirked up, lowering his arm.

"Pressure points, Demigra. If you knew anything about combat rather than hiding behind your magic, then you'd know sending the others only buys you a few more seconds."

His right crimson eyebrow raised up slightly.

"So, are you going to keep trying to beat me with these weak mind games? Or are you going to face your death with some dignity?"

Demigra's eyebrows twitched heavily, his frustration becoming clear in his now distorted face. He paused for a moment, before suddenly raising his right arm to shoulder level out to his side. A large vortex of red energy spiraled outwards immediately at the Demon God's command, Demigra wasting no time in dashing into and disappearing from sight.

Vegetto chuckled darkly, erupting forward as the vortex began to shrink.

"Oh no you don't, you're not escaping this time."

The fusion kept his smirk as he dashed into the portal, the damaged city of Toki Toki falling silent. 

* * *

Demigra whirled around, his eyes widening at the sight of the Super Saiyan God floating in front of him just by a few feet. Large crystals slowly rose and descended around the two in an empty black void, Demigra clenching his fists tightly.

"What are you?! What in the world are you?!"

The Demon God squeezed tightly on his staff.

"You were supposed to be nothing more than a broken tool, creating cracks in the flow of time. You weren't a real being, just some mixture of real warriors. You were supposed to be nothing!"

His narrowed eyes widened.

"You're still nothing!"

Vegetto kept his confident smirk, a small chuckle escaping from his lips.

"I am my own being, I am something."

The fusion reeled his right fist back, his arm muscles tensing.

"I am the guardian of time, protecting the fabric of the universe itself. I am a Time Patroller, preserving the natural flow of time from forces like you who seek to change it for their own gain. But most importantly..."

His smirk widened.

"I am the Potara Warrior. And I am destined to destroy you!"

Demigra snarled in annoyance, grasping onto his staff with both hands.

"Foolish Saiyan, I'll crush you! With every ounce of my limitless, divine power!"

Vegetto narrowed his eyes, shielding his face from the blinding light that erupted out from Demigra's staff, engulfing the Demon God in its glow. Vegetto held his arm in place for a moment, lowering it down from his face after a few seconds.

The fusion's eyes widened, staring down the monsterous beast floating in Demigra's place. The Demon God's red hair stretched down towards the middle of the beast's back, his skin blue with his torso a shade of white. Golden ornaments covered his arms and face, which was now transformed into a lizard structure with two black horns at the top of his head with Potara Earrings dangling from the appendages.

"You shall rue the day! I'll erase your miserable life from history!"

The dark red eyes of the lizard beast locked onto Vegetto's own red pupils, erupting forward into a dash.

"When I'm through with you, you will have never existed!"

Vegetto gasped, crying out at the massive two clawed fists smashing down onto the top of his skull at untraceable speed, sending the fusion flying downwards in the darkness. The fusion quickly righted himself in mid air, rubbing the top of his head with a pained glare.

"Owie!"

His eyes widened, barely ducking in time as Demigra's massive blue arm swiped at the air where his head had been milliseconds ago. Vegetto roared, bolting forward with both fists out and smashing into the Demon God's large chest. Vegetto's smirk returned, his fists opening out into open palms on the beast's skins with the ends touching.

"Final Flash!"

The deafening flare of the red energy blasting forward matched Vegetto's howling roar, engulfing Demigra's entire body in its deadly beam. The overbearing stream of energy vaporized the crystals caught in its journey forward, the energy soon fading away as Vegetto lowered his arms.

The fusion suddenly cried out, his flame aura disappating away in the large blue fist grasping his entire body. Vegetto cringed heavily, struggling against the pressure while steam steadily rose up off Demigra's chest.

"No one who has ever witnessed this form has ever escaped alive. And you..."

The beast's glare intensified.

"You are no exception!"

Vegetto continued to cringe for a moment, but his smirk soon returned at Demigra's final words. The fusion let out a deafening roar, Demigra's fist slowly opening from the violent surge of red energy blasting out from ever direction around Vegetto's body.

The demon god cried out, flipping backwards from the powerful explosive wave as Vegetto flexed his arms out in his regained freedom. The fusion wasted no time, grunting in his dash forward after the Demon God.

Vegetto's arms flew into a flurry of strikes, smashing into Demigra's undefended chest and core with hundreds of alternating punches. He quickly pulled his arms back, however, grunting at the massive knee slamming into his forearms shortly after he raised his defense.

The fusion blasted backwards from the force of the blow. He lowered his arms slowly, panting lightly and letting them dangle slightly. The red flames surrounding the fusion's body disappeared slowly, his hair reverting back to its normal shade of black.

Vegetto blinked, lifting his arms in noticing the lack of power he now felt.

"No...not now!"


	18. Chapter 17: The Final Kamehameha

**Chapter 17: The Final Kamehameha**

* * *

Vegetto clenched his fists tightly, staring down in disbelief while he panted lightly.

"I thought I'd have more time..."

He glanced up, locking his narrowed eyes with a chuckling Demigra.

"Looks like your time as a god has ended, worm."

The fusion tensed, watching Demigra raise his right arm towards the fusion.

"And this time, I won't give you a chance to make a choice. You'll serve me, whether you want to or not."

Vegetto remained still, grunting at Demigra's gesture. The two held their poses in silence for a few seconds, Vegetto's eyes beginning to wander after nothing occurred.

Demigra blinked, throwing his arm out closer towards Vegetto.

"You'll...serve me!"

Vegetto broke out into a smirk.

"Nah."

Demigra grunted, lowering his arm.

"What?! Why isn't this working?!"

Vegetto shrugged his shoulders in response, keeping his confident smirk.

"Have you tried saying, 'please'?"

The massive blue beast floated a hundred meters away from Vegetto, his eyes narrowed into a sharp glare. A bright red glow illuminated from his pupils, dark energy swelling around his body.

"Damn you...damn you!"

The beast rapidly bolted forward, reeling his right fist back. The violent purple energy centralized on the tightly clenched fist, expanding rapidly into an overwhelming ball of red energy once Demigra shot his fist forward in his dash.

"I'll wipe that smug grin off your face!"

Vegetto's eyes widened, instinctively bolting back a few feet. He tensed the muscles in his arms, gritting his teeth together.

 _Damnit...that's way too strong. But I have to try, I can't give up!_

The fusion's threw both arms out and away from his body, his joints locking once he brought the ends of his palms clashing together. He began to fidget lightly at the sight of the rapidly approaching Demigra, a bright yellow energy billowing out from his hands.

"Final..."

Vegetto tilted to his right, twisting his palms behind his back. The yellow energy illuminated with a blue glow, the turquoise shine brightly lighting up the darkness surrounding Vegetto as he continued to cradle the growing power in his palms.

"Ka..me...ha...me..."

The fusion's eyes expanded out to the brims, throwing his arms forward.

"HA!"

The blast of turquoise energy exploded outwards in nearly every direction from the fusion's palms, the gigantic beam of energy soon finding focus and rushing to meet the charging Demon God head on. The bright energy collided into a heavy clash with the blood red sphere, locking Demigra in place where he floated.

The Demon God roared in frustration, black lightning erupting outwards and slashing at the energy attempting to block his advance.

"NOO!"

Vegetto grunted, floating back a meter as Demigra's red sphere flared in size, gradually beginning to push through the massive beam.

"Die...you maggot!"

The fusion huffed, attempting to push forward the energy to match the Demon God. He felt his arms waver, the discouraging sight of Demigra's slow advance despite his best efforts beginning to weigh heavily on his arm.

"Damn...I should've been faster. I knew the form had a time limit...I shouldn't have wasted time with the theatrics..."

Vegetto kept his eyes narrowed, his exhaustion clear as his eyelids lowered to the tops of his pupils.

"This is how it ends...just as it began. All...alone..."

A loud "fzzt" rang out from behind Vegetto, the fusion glancing over his shoulder with a gasp.

"Sorry we're late!"

Goku grinned happily, remaining calm despite the near deafening energy loudly shaking the entire area apart in its clash. The large Saiyan was flanked at his side by the remaining Saiyan warriors from the Time Nest: Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks all matching his enthusiasm.

"I knew I'd have to wait for your god form to expire before I could sense your energy again. It took you much longer than I used it, that's for sure!"

Vegetto's arms shook at the force of maintaining his beam, his mouth agape.

"Kakarot?! What are you doing here?!"

Goku's wide eyes narrowed slightly in his serious expression, keep his smile as he floated up to the fusion's right side.

"To return the favor for what you did for us on Namek."

Vegetto blinked, turning to see Vegeta move up to his left.

"But...but the Supreme Kai of Time fixed that change?"

Goku pulled his arms behind his back, tensing with his eyes locked on the approaching Demigra.

"It seems like it, as if I beat Frieza all by myself that day as a Super Saiyan. But there were memories that lingered...feelings I remember. This image of a golden Saiyan...clad in that blue and orange gi, standing before Frieza. The memory inspired fear in that tyrant, as well as myself. I remember seeing that unimaginable power...how much greater it was than anything I could fathom at the time. And I knew that if I was going to have a chance at beating Frieza...I'd need that same power."

He grinned widely, a rapidly golden surge flaring up from underneath his boots and engulfing him in its shine. His turquoise pupils turned back towards Vegetto, a bright blue energy forming in his palms behind his back.

"That's why I began to believe in that legend Vegeta kept forcing onto me, along with something more important than power and defeating villains..."

Vegetto blinked, staring at Goku silently.

"I remembered your voice, over everything else. The dual voices, perfectly synchronized together in harmony. The sound of two bitter enemies, finally putting aside their differences and really working together."

Vegeta huffed, a confident smirk appearing on the small prince's face as he launched a massive wave of golden energy from his palms. The golden flare appeared shortly after, his energy beam flaring outwards in sync with his transformation as it joined with Vegetto's.

"It always did sicken me how you never gave up hope that you could change me, Kakarot."

Goku chuckled in response, launching his arms forward.

"Well, you have your reason to blame right here if you're still upset about it!"

Vegetto glanced around with wide eyes, watching on as the three Super Saiyans fired energy beams to strengthen his own. The four beams halted the advance of the Demon God, holding him in place.

"Go on then...what are you waiting for?!"

Goku's eyes narrowed, keeping a confident smirk.

"Show him the power of fusion!"

Vegetto paused, staring at Goku for a moment before matching the Saiyan's expression. Turning his gaze back forward, the fusion let out a thunderous roar as his own golden flare suddenly erupted up from underneath his boots. The surge of power increased the size of his beam by more than two times, nearly blasting backwards from the energy.

"Final Kamehameha!"

The conjoined energy blast rapidly smashed into Demigra's red sphere, breaking through and engulfing the beast in its deadly touch. Demigra's eyes widened in shock, floating back in the beam overtaking him.

"Im...impossible!"

His skin and body began to slowly disintegrate, his pained and shocked expression being consistent through his demise.

"I..am...a god. I have become...a...god..."

Vegetto kept his arms raised, continuing to power his energy beam for a few seconds after feeling Demigra's body completely disappear in his energy. The fusion then suddenly dropped his arms, descending out of his Super Saiyan form and cutting off his energy.

He panted heavily in his weakened state, turning his head towards Goku at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder.

"Good work. Let's get out of here!"

Vegetto nodded his head once, the group disappearing into thin air and leaving the dark void behind.


	19. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

The city of Toki Toki found itself bustling once more. Various species of people hurried about the plaza of the main city, oblivious to the two floating deities high above them. Resting his head on the back of his hands and floating with his back to the ground, Beerus happily munched on a pear fruit while Whis smiled down at him.

"It seems that the Earthlings defeated Demigra, Lord Beerus."

Beerus nodded his head once.

"Oh, well, guess they didn't need me at all!"

Whis kept a small smirk.

"Indeed, it certainly wasn't worth staying awake for."

Beerus formed his own smirk.

"On the contrary, I think the development we witnessed in that Time Patroller was well worth the trip..."

The god paused, furrowing the tops of his eyes.

"What was his name again?"

Whis sighed lightly.

"Vegetto, my lord. A fusion between the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and the Super Saiyan God you fought on Earth, Goku."

Beerus nodded his head once with an enthusiastic sigh.

"Ah, that's right. And thanks to the Supreme Kai of Time, this Vegetto now possess the power of the Super Saiyan God as well?"

Whis nodded his head once.

"Indeed, albeit, we'll see in time if he as well as the other two Saiyans are capable of harnessing its full potential. They've come a long way in improvement, but there are still platueas of that transformation they've yet to uncover."

Beerus raised his eyebrow.

"The other two Saiyans? Don't tell me Prince Vegeta has also become a Super Saiyan God as well?"

Whis giggled.

"Not quite, but it's rather obvious he will be in a matter of days, if not hours. There are plenty of fighters rising up towards your level, Lord Beerus..."

Whis turned his stare to Beerus.

"You should consider studying him, as this fusion may prove to be a fighter capable of besting even you. Perhaps the true Super Saiyan God meant to rival your power in the Oracle Fish's prophecy could be this Vegetto, rather than Goku."

Beerus chuckled in response, resting easily on his hands.

"Let's not get carried away in the potential of these Saiyans, Whis. They still have much to learn if they plan to surpass my power..."

The god paused, glancing back towards the Time Nest off a couple of miles to his left. He then turned his gaze back to Whis after a few seconds, floating upright and preparing to rise upwards.

"I do like the sound of that idea, however. Perhaps we can keep track of the Time Patrollers' activities more closely, to keep an eye on him. A good spar every now and again would be wonderful for me."

Whis nodded his head once, beginning to slowly rise up with Beerus as the two prepared to depart the city.

Within the Time Nest, the four Saiyans stood together in a small circle just outside the Time Vault. The rips and tears along Vegetto's gi were still in place, but the fusion's outerbody was completely recovered, holding a small smile.

"Well, that takes care of that. Demigra's gone, and can no longer threaten us."

The Supreme Kai of Time beamed up at the group of Saiyans, moving in between Vegetto and Vegeta.

"Thank you all for your hard work. Seriously, I can't thank you enough!"

Trunks kept a smile as well, bowing his head lightly.

"It was an honor to fight alongside you guys again. Even though the Time Nest allows me to travel to your universe again, it was still nice to see how everyone's been since we defeated Cell all those years ago."

Gohan nodded, placing a hand on Trunks' shoulder.

"Sure thing Trunks, it was great to see you again too! You should come by Earth sometime when you catch a break from your job here, I'd love to introduce you to my wife, Videl."

Trunks blinked.

"Oh, she seems like a nice woman from what I've seen in the scrolls. Purely to make sure the flow of time isn't being tampered with, of course!"

Gohan chuckled in response, moving his hand to playfully slap Trunks on his back.

"Don't worry about it buddy! I understand, you should still come down and meet her some time!"

Vegetto smirked at the exchange, turning his head at the sound of Goku's calling.

"Hey there...now that this is all over, are you interested in a little sparring match by chance?"

Vegeta let out a small amused grunt, watching Vegetto turn towards Goku.

"Kakarot, don't be a fool. We're going to have to practice a little more before we're ready to fight him now."

Goku frowned instinctively, glancing towards Vegeta.

"Aww, c'mon Vegeta! It doesn't really matter who's stronger right now, just think of how much fun it'd be to fight someone that can predict your every move!"

Vegeta's smirk widened a bit, moving past Vegetto and stepping up to Goku's side.

"What would be the point if we can't even phase him. I'd say that if we want to have a decent fight with Vegetto here, there's only one technique we can use to make it worthwhile..."

Goku and Vegetto both mimicked each other's shocked expressions, staring at Vegeta in stunned silence. Vegeta's smirk rapidly turned into a frowned, his right eyebrow twitching slightly.

"What?!"

Vegetto blinked hard.

"Nothing...it's just...I never expected you to suggest fusion of all people."

Vegeta crossed his arms, scoffing.

"Well of course I'm not thrilled about the idea of fusing with Kakarot. But I think that it'd be an interesting battle to see which fusion is stronger. Vegetto or Gogeta?"

Goku recovered himself, breaking out into a grin while placing his hands on his hips.

"That would be pretty interesting. But I still want to fight him on my own, maybe we can do the fusion dance after we've both had a crack at him."

Vegeta chuckled in response, keeping his arms tightly crossed in front of his chest and eyeing Vegetto.

"Fine by me, how about with you?"

Vegetto broke out into a smirk, tensing his arms with a nod.

"That sounds like fun. Let's get to it!"

Goku grinned as well, only to step back with a gasp at the small woman flailing angrily at the three.

"Hey wait! If you break the Time Vault, everything we just went through will be for nothing! We don't want that!"

Goku giggled nervously, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"Oh right! Whoopsy daisy!"

The group of warriors broke out into a unified chuckle, moving towards the entrance in their joined laughter together.

* * *

 _ **The End!**_

 _ **With Demon God Demigra's defeat, the timeline is now save and secure. Peace has returned to the warriors dedicated to protecting the flow of time from those seeking to disrupt it for their own gains.**_

 _ **But their adventures are far from over! The Potara Warrior continues his journey, leading the Time Patrollers in the next installment to come:**_

 _ **Dragon Ball PW: Resurrection of Frieza**_


End file.
